Feeling
by Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa
Summary: Mungkin benar, saat ini takdir dunia tidak menginginkan kita bersama. Tapi aku akan menyimpan semua kenangan kita disudut hatiku. Dan semoga kita di pertemukan kembali di keabadian. Loving you too, Sasuke-nii./Dedicated for Challenge "Genre"/ AU / Istilah game online / Sakura POV / Happy reading minna :D
1. Chapter 1

**Feeling**

 **Disclamer** : _Naruto_ by Masashi Kishimoto

 _Elsword & Elsword Indonesia_ by KoG & Netmarbel

 _Feeling_ by Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa

 **Character** : Haruno Sakura  & Uchiha Sasuke

 **Genre** : Romance/ Hurt/Comfort

 **Rate :** T

 **Warning** : OOC , typo or miss typo yang bertebaran, AU( _ **Alternate Universe**_ ), Istilah game online, nama-nama karakter beserta jobnya sajalah yang kupakai, dll. **Sakura POV**.

". . . . . ." = normal story

" _. . . . . . . ."_ = flashback

 **Summary** : _Kenapa? Kenapa aku menangis? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Airmata ini kenapa tidak bisa berhenti? Dadaku tiba-tiba sesak, ada apa ini? Kenapa begitu menyesakkan? Aku tak boleh sedih! Aku harus tegar, tak boleh egois._

 **A/N** : wah" mungkin ini kali kedua-nya aku membuat fic atas dasar game online lagi :3 #lirik fic " **When I really want to meet you-Detective Conan** "

Oh lupa satu hal, alangkah baiknya jika kalian baca istilah ini ya agar kalian mengerti ceritanya

 **Istilah game** =

 **Patch** : Upgrade game online ke versi terbaru

 **Nickname** : nama untuk karakter yang digunakan

 **Add – Master Mind** : tingkatan tertinggi sebuah karakter di Elsword yang dimiliki oleh karakter laki" bernama **Add** #bisa dilihat di Elsword wiki

 **Eve – Code Battle Seraph** : tingkatan tertinggi sebuah karakter di Elsword yang dimiliki oleh karakter perempuan bernama **Eve** #bisa dilihat di Elsword wiki

 **Couple** : sistem dimana avatar laki-laki bisa berpasangan dengan avatar perempuan dan sebaliknya

 **Elsword** : nama game online dengan genre petualangan

 **Dungeon** : tempat dimana berkumpulnya beberapa monster dalam satu tempat

 **Boss Dungeon** : raja (yg punya level tertinggi) dalam dungeon

 **Sparta** : menyerang dari jarak yang sangat dekat

 **Skill** : kemampuan untuk menyerang musuh baik dari dekat maupun jauh

 **Auto Party** : system dimana mencari orang lain secara otomatis untuk memasuki sebuah dungeon.

 **Guild** : Perserikatan untuk para pemain untuk bergabung dalam perkumpulan sesama pemain lainnya. Biasanya membahas seputar game tersebut atau sekedar bercengkrama dengan pemain lainnya.

.

.

 **Hope you like this. :D**

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading…..**

.

.

Hmhmhm… Aaah menyenangkan juga ya disaat semua orang sedang pergi seperti ini. Tou- _san_ dan Kaa- _san_ pergi selama seminggu untuk menghadiri acara keluarga. Yaaah berhubung aku ada perkuliahan setiap hari –kecuali hari minggu, jadinya aku tidak bisa ikut. Hanya kumpul-kumpul biasa pastinya dan membahas apa yang tidak kuketahui dan aku terlalu malas untuk mencari tau.

Aaaaah lumayan saat ini aku bisa bersantai karena tiba-tiba dosen tidak ada, jadinya kelas di liburkan. Oh indahnya hari. Aku jadi bisa berbenah rumah dan khususnya kamarku bersama sepupuku, Ino.

Oh ya aku memiliki sepupu jauh dari ibuku. Namanya Yamanaka Ino. Yaaah saat ini dia berada di rumahku karena berkuliah di universitas cukup terkemuka di tempatku tinggal. Sebenarnya aku dan dia satu universitas, tapi kami berbeda jurusan. Aku di Akuntansi, dia di Tata Busana. Jadinya saat ini aku benar-benar sendiri dirumah hari ini.

"Aaaah setelah membereskan rumah terutama kamarku dari kertas-kertas rasanya lumayan enak." Gumamku sambil merebahkan diriku diatas kasur milik Ino. Karna aku tidur dengan dia, otomatis orangtuaku membelikan kasur bertingkat untuk kami berdua dan berhubung Ino itu tidurnya tidak bisa diam, jadinya akulah yang harus diatas. Hufft menyebalkan sekali tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Oh iya aku lupa harus _patch_ game hari ini." Pekikku kaget dan langsung terbangun dari kasur milik Ino. Oh ya disela-sela aku sedang senggang atau jenuh dengan tugas-tugas yang kumiliki, biasanya aku bermain game untuk menghilangkan kejenuhanku. Dan baru ada dua game online yang kumainkan, sebenarnya yang satu sudah ditutup oleh server game itu sendiri. Padahal aku suka sekali dengan game itu karena aku bisa bernyanyi sepuasku. Dan yang satu lagi aku memainkannya saat aku kelas 3 SMA sampai aku di semester 4 ini adalah game dengan genre petualangan. Disana terdapat pilihan kemampuan seperti pengguna pedang, sihir, panah, laser, pistol, tombak. Sebenarnya karakter-karakter game itu memiliki nama yang sudah di tentukan oleh pihak game itu sendiri, tapi tetap bisa menggunakan nama yang kita mau untuk karakter yang akan dipakai.

"Huuuft. . . Apakah hari ini Sasuke- _nii_ main ya? Sudah 3 bulan ini aku tidak melihatnya bermain game ini." Gumamku sambil melihat layar laptopku yang sedang update bagian-bagian untuk game online ini. Melihatnya saja membuatku sebal menunggu, sepertinya _patch_ kali ini lumayan besar mengingat ada beberapa tambahan sepertinya.

Aku juga sebenarnya agak sedih mengingat Sasuke- _nii_ sudah cukup lama tidak main game lagi. Terakhir kali bermain itu 3 bulan lalu. Entah kenapa rasanya Sasuke- _nii_ makin jauh. Aku tidak tau penyebab pastinya tapi entah perasaanku mengatakan jika ada sesuatu yang pasti membuatku berhasil gelisah seperti ini.

Oh ya, aku belum memberitahu ya? Sasuke- _nii_ –lebih lengkapnya Uchiha Sasuke, dia adalah orang yang kutemui dalam game online petualangan ini. Karakter yang dia pakai adalah _Add – MasterMind_ dengan _nickname_ 'Chidori'. Aku menggunakan karakter _Eve – Code Battle Seraph_ dengan _nickname_ yang sama dengan namaku, Sakura.

Aku mengenal Sasuke- _nii_ selama 2 tahun ini, dan dia adalah _couple_ -ku dalam game itu. Dialah yang melindungiku di game itu, aku benar-benar tidak tau apa-apa soal game 2D seperti _Elsword_ ini. Dia dengan sabar mengajariku tentang semua hal yang ada di game ini. Mengingatnya membuatku merasa ada desiran di dadaku. Perasaan sesak namun nyaman ini telah menemaniku selama 2 tahun ini.

Yaaah, aku memang menyukainya, aaah tidak mungkin mencintainya mungkin lebih sedikit masuk akal. Dan aku ingat pertemuan pertamaku dengannya 1,5 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

" _Sasuke-nii?" Chatku dengannya dalam game. Saat ini aku sedang istirahat untuk melemaskan jari-jariku karena menekan tombol-tombol dalam keyboard milikku saat melawan monster dalam Dungeon._

" _Ya, Saku?"_

" _Sasuke-nii di Tokyo bagian selatan kan? Aku boleh ga main ke tempat Sasuke-nii?"_

" _Hn? Kenapa?"_

" _Soalnya kita udah main 4 bulan bersama dan ternyata Nii-san di wilayah itu. Bolehkah aku main ketempat Nii-san?"_

" _Hn, tapi kau tidak apa? Maksudku kau ingin bertemu denganku?"_

" _Iya. Bolehkah? Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke-nii. Aku ingin tau Nii-san, kumohon boleh ya? Sebentar lagi liburan semester 1 hampir berakhir. Aku ingin berlibur. Lagipula kata Nii-san aku harus belajar menggunakan karakter ini." Chatku lagi agak panjang. Oh ayolah masa aku harus menghabiskan sisa beberapa hari kedepan tanpa pergi kemanapun?_

" _Hm? Kau mau kapan kita ketemu?"_

" _Terserah, asal jangan senin, aku sudah masuk itu hehehehe XD."_

" _Ah, iya ya. Bagaimana kalo sabtu ini? Aku tidak ada pekerjaan sih."_

" _Aaah benarkah? Oke kalau begitu hari sabtu." Balasku padanya. Oh ya ampun rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa bertemu Sasuke-nii._

" _Ya. Oh ya kau masih mau lanjut dungeon apa udahan?"_

" _Aaah, lanjut! Aku ingin membuat perhitungan dengan Bos Dungeon itu. Enak saja membuatku mati tadi!"_

" _Lagipula kau juga salah sih. Sudah tau ada peringatan menjauh tidak menjauh, malah Sparta sendiri."_

" _Abisnya enak menyerangnya dari dekat Sasuke-nii."_

" _Memang sih karakter milikmu itu bisa saja Sparta, tapi jauh lebih aman jika kau di belakang dan gunakan skill dengan jarak aman saja."_

" _Iya maaf deh Sasuke-nii."_

" _Hn. Baiklah, ayo!" Chatnya dan langsung mendapat Auto Party dan mendapat pesan singkat oleh system apakah akan memasuki dungeon atau tidak. Aku langsung mengklik pilihan 'Yes' pada layar._

" _Ya." Balasku sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dungeon. Loading game pun mulai berjalan dan kulihat sejenak ke samping dan melihat Ino sudah tertidur setelah bertelepon ria dengan pacarnya yang ada dikampus yang sama denganku dan Ino, Shimura Sai._

 _Aku hanya menghela nafas sejenak, yaaah aku tidak bisa langsung menceritakan padanya kalau aku akan ketemuan dengan Sasuke-nii. Besok akan kuceritakan dan minta pendapatnya apa yang harus kulakukan hari Sabtu nanti._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tak terasa sudah hari Sabtu dimana hari ini aku sudah janjian dengan Sasuke-nii kalau akan ketemuan dengannya. Aku pun tak lupa membawa laptop kesayanganku untuk nantinya bermain bersamanya._

 _Aku pun memeluk erat tas milikku yang berada di pangkuanku. Kurasakan kereta mulai berjalan, yaaah akhirnya aku bisa bertemu orang yang bermain game online, ini seperti mimpi saja. Walau cuma Sasuke-nii saja yang kutemui tak masalah. Pasti menyenangkan juga walau hanya berdua saja. Kalau anggota Guild banyak yang tinggal di sekitar Tokyo, mungkin bisa bikin pertemuan kecil-kecilan ya?_

 _Sepertinya handphoneku berbunyi tanda pemberitahuan masuk. Cepat-cepat kubuka tasku dan mengambil handphone milikku. Kulihat ada pesan WhatsApp dari Sasuke-nii. Aku langsung membukanya dengan cepat._

" _Sakura? Kau sudah jalan?" Pesan Sasuke-nii padaku. Jantungku serasa berdegup kencang tidak tau kenapa. Aaah aneh sekali rasanya. Baru kali ini aku merasakan perasaan ini selama 2 bulan mengenal Sasuke-nii. Aku langsung mengetik balasan dengan cepat._

" _Sudah Sasuke-nii. Bisa kan hari ini?" Balasku penuh harap. Aku berharap bisa sepuasnya bermain dengannya. Dia juga janji akan mengantarku pulang kalau main dengannya sampai hampir malam. Untung aku sudah ijin ke Tou-san dan Kaa-san kalau aku akan pulang malam._

 _Kurasakan handphone milikku bergetar kembali dan ternyata ada balasan cepat dari Sasuke-nii. Aku langsung memulai chat dengannya._

" _Oke. Kau sudah sarapan?"_

" _Udah, tadi sebelum berangkat Kaa-san menyuruhku sarapan dulu."_

" _Baguslah. Nanti kau berhenti di stasiun mana?"_

" _Hmm, Stasiun xxxx Sasuke-nii. Soalnya itu dekat dengan tempat Nii-san."_

" _Baiklah, kalau sudah hampir sampai, hubungin ya."_

" _Ya." Balasku dengan emoticon senyum. Kulihat handphone milikku tidak bergetar lagi, sepertinya Sasuke-nii sedang bersiap-siap mungkin, hihihihi. . . ._

 _Kumasukkan handphone milikku ke tas lagi dan memandang keluar jendela kereta. Beberapa sawah, pemukiman, dan jalan raya terlihat saat kereta ini melaju. Aku makin bersemangat dan kurasakan degupan jantungku makin kencang, tak sabar untuk bertemu Sasuke-nii._

 _._

 _._

 _Tak terasa aku sudah sampai di stasiun yang kupakai untuk janjian dengan Sasuke-nii. Sebelum aku sampai, aku sudah mengirimkan pesan ke dia kalau aku akan sampai di stasiun yang dekat dari tempatnya tinggal sekarang ini._

 _Kulirik jam di tanganku sudah menunjukkan angka 10. Uukkh kalau tadi tidak lama transit kereta mungkin jam setengah 10 aku sudah sampai sini. Kugenggam erat handphone pemberian orangtuaku saat ulangtahunku yang ke-18. Aku menunggu dengan cemas, aku sangat takut jika Sasuke-nii tidak datang. Pikiran negatif terus berkecamuk di kepalaku. Ya ampun enyahlah pikiran negatif. Aku terus memandang jalanan dan berharap bisa melihat Sasuke-nii datang. Aku tidak tau sih wajah sebenarnya bagaimana persisnya. Di jejaring social miliknya dia memasang foto dirinya dengan temannya berambut kuning cerah dan memiliki mata biru langit yang indah. Sedangkan dirinya berambut emo style dark blue dengan mata obsidian. Aku juga menggunakan foto asliku dan pastinya Sasuke-nii bisa menemukanku dengan mudah karena warna rambut yang kumiliki sejak kecil, warna yang sangat langka dan merupakan warisan dari Tou-san, soft pink._

 _Kulihat sekelilingku banyak orang-orang berlalu lalang_ _di stasiun ini. Kurasa banyak orang yang bepergian untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama orang-orang yang disayangi. Aku terus menatap jam tangan milikku, sudah hampir setengah jam aku menunggu kehadirannya disini. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda akan kehadirannya._

 _~Drrt~_

 _Koko ni aru no wa kimi ga ima made_

 _Eranda michi no_

 _Kotaetachi yo hora jishin motte susumeba ii_

 _Kurasakan h_ _and_ _p_ _hone_ _ku berdering tanda panggilan masuk. Cepat-cepat kubuka handphoneku dan kulihat sebuah nama yang tertera 'Sasuke-nii Elsword calling'. Langsung ku tekan tombol hijau menandakan aku mengangkat teleponnya._

" _Ha, Hallo?" Ucapku gugup, pasalnya ini kali pertama aku di telepon oleh Sasuke-nii._

" _Hallo, Saku. Maaf aku tadi terjebak macet. Kau masih di stasiun kan?" Ucapnya yang bisa kudengar ada nada khawatirnya._

" _I, iya Sasuke-nii aku masih disini kok." Ucapku terbata-bata. Oh ya ampun kenapa suaraku seperti ini sih?_

" _Baiklah tunggu aku sebentar lagi kesana."_

" _Iya, aku tunggu Sasuke-nii." Ucapku yang langsung diputuskan sepihak olehnya. Aku hanya menghela nafas untuk menghilangkan kegugupanku. Ya ampun aku benar-benar gugup sekarang._

" _Lagi nunggu pacarnya ya?" Sebuah suara dari samping mengagetkanku. Aku langsung menoleh ke asal suara._

" _Bu, bukan pak. Dia temanku."_

" _Hallo." Ucap seseorang tepat di depanku saat aku menjawab pertanyaan paman yang tak kuketahui._

 _Sejenak aku tertegun dengan sosok yang ada di hadapanku. Sosoknya berambut dark blue dengan style emo –eeer, mungkin lebih tepatnya mirip bokong ayam ya? – dan mata obsidiannya yang legam benar_ _-_ _benar membuatku tertegun di tempat. Jantungku berpacu dengan sangat cepat. Sungguh sangat berbeda sekali dengan foto yang ada di media social miliknya._

" _Kau Sakura kan?" Tanyanya yang sukses membuatku tersadar._

" _I, iya. Kau Sasuke-nii kan?"_

" _Hn."_

" _A, aah, kalau begitu perkenalan dulu. Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Kataku sambil mengulurkan tanganku._

" _Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Ucapnya sambil menjabat tanganku._

" _Ayo." Ajaknya padaku dan kami pun berjalan menjauhi tempat dimana aku menunggunya tadi. Kurasakan handphoneku bergetar dan ada pesan dari Ino yang menanyakan saat ini aku sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke-nii atau belum._

 _Aku mengetik balasannya namun aku tidak sigap saat seseorang menyenggolku dan membuat handphoneku terjatuh dan terpecah bagian-bagiannya. Aku langsung pani_ _k_ _dan berjongkok untuk mengambilnya. Kulihat tangan Sasuke-nii membantuku mengambil baterai dan flip handphoneku. Uukkh rasanya aku benar-benar malu sekarang. Aku benar-benar payah sekali sih._

" _Nih, hati-hati lain kali jangan main hp sambil jalan." Ucapnya padaku dan aku langsung memasangnya dan mencoba menyalakannya. Berharap handphone milikku ini menyala._

" _Ma, maaf tadi ada pesan dari saudaraku yang menanyakan aku sudah bertemu Nii-san atau belum." Ucapku tanpa memandangnya. Selain aku masih gugup, aku juga takut jika handphone milikku_ _ini akan rusak mengingat parah juga sampai tercecer begitu._

" _Kau bisa membalasnya nanti di dalam mobil. Bagaimana apa bisa nyala?" Tanyanya sambil melihat kearah handphoneku yang mulai proses booting. Aku melihat dengan harap-harap cemas dengan nasib hanphoneku, aku benar-benar takut sekarang. Tapi rasa takutku langsung lenyap saat melihatnya bisa menyala, tak ada kerusakan berarti –hmm, ga bisa dibilang berarti sih karena cashing depan handphone milikku agak retak dan aaahh aku sepertinya harus_ _membeli_ _cashing baru tak lupa beli pelindungnya juga lama-lama._

" _Baguslah sudah menyala. Kau simpan hp-mu dulu. Ayo." Ajaknya mulai berjalan lagi. Aku langsung memasukkan hanphoneku ke saku jeansku dan berlari kecil menyusul Sasuke-nii yang berjalan lebih dulu._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku langsung masuk dalam mobil miliknya di bagian depan dekat pengemudi dan dia menduduki bangku kemudi. Aku langsung memasang safebelt dan melirik kearahnya. Kulihat dia menaruh handphone miliknya di dekat pemindah gigi. Kulihat seperti_ _M_ _ap GPS? Hah? Apa tadi dia lama selain macet itu mencari-cari stasiun tadi ya?_

" _Katamu mau membalas pesan saudaramu." Ucapnya membuatku menatapnya. Pandanganku langsung menuju matanya. Hijau dan Hitam, hmmm. . . aku benar-benar tertegun sekarang._

 _Namun aku langsung cepat-cepat menyadarkan diriku dan mengambil handphone di saku jeansku. Kuketik dengan cepat dan langsung aku mengirimnya. Saat kurasa pesanku sudah terkirim, aku memasukkan handphoneku ke saku lagi. Aku dan Sasuke-nii yang berfokus dengan jalanan yang macet –oh ayolah baru juga beberapa meter berjalan sudah ada kemacetan. Benar-benar ibukota Jepang ini, macet in everywhere._

" _Maaf ya tadi aku agak menyasar saat mencari stasiunnya." Ucapnya membuka obrolan padaku._

" _Aaah, tidak apa Nii-san. Yang penting Sasuke-nii sudah mau menjemputkudan aku sangat senang." Ucapku sambil menatapnya dengan senyuman yang kumiliki. Setidaknya aku sekarang lega karena akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang ingin ku temui._

" _Hn, baiklah. Setelah ini kita mau kemana?" Tanyanya sambil menjalankan perlahan mobil yang dia kemudikan. Aku berpikir sejenak, sepertinya ada yang mengganjal pikiranku. Aaah. . . iya!_

" _Hmm, bolehkah kita ke toko buku sebentar? Aku ingin membeli peralatan tulis untuk kuliah." Kataku sambil cemas, takut dia tidak menyetujuinnya. Dia sejenak melirikku dan memelankan kecepatan mobilnya karena ada lampu merah tak jauh di depan sana._

" _Baiklah. Kita ke mall xxxx saja ya? Disana kalau tidak salah ada toko bukunya." Ucapnya sambil membuka aplikasi Map GPS miliknya. Sepertinya dia sedang melihat rute yang bisa k_ _ami_ _lalui tanpa kemacetan –kurasa._

" _Iya, aku ikut saja dengan Sasuke-nii, soalnya aku kan tidak terlalu tau daerah sini." Kataku dengan senyum lebar._

" _Ahaha, baiklah." Katanya sambil menancapkan gas dan melaju di jalanan yang penuh akan kendaraan melintas._

 _._

 _._

 _Banyak hal yang kita bicarakan saat perjalanan menuju ma_ _l_ _l yang dimaksud Sasuke-nii. Dari hal-hal seputar game Elsword, teman-teman guild,seputar perkuliahanku, dll. Dan aku mengetahui beberapa hal yang membuatku tercengang. Sasuke-nii ini sudah S2 di sebuah universitas tersohor di Jepang. Tak hanya itu S1 yang dia raih juga di universitas yang tak kalah bagus saat dia mengambil S2 miliknya. Tapi dari kedua gelarnya itu aku sedikit bingung. S1 dia mengambi jurusan Arsitektur, yang S2 dia mengambil Kriminologi. Dan taukah kalian dia membuat Tesis dengan judul 'Arsitektur Penjara'? Oh ya ampun, sungguh sangat aneh mungkin namun unik –membuatku mengingat saat menonton bioskop bersama temanku tentang arsitektur penjara termasuk keamananya. Katanya dia menggabungkan seluruh ilmu yang di milikinya saat S1 dan S2. Jadinya seperti itu deh, aku jadi ingin melihatnya walau katanya saat aku mengatakan aku ingin melihat Tesis buatannya itu, dibilang akan membuatku mengantuk dan bosan. Tapi aku merasa kagum dengan sosok yang ada di_ _sampingku ini. Selain uum tampan, pintar, tapi dia juga baik hati dan dia tidak ingin membebani orangtuanya. Ku_ _tau kalau Ayah Sasuke-nii adalah anggota militer yang cukup tersohor. Jadi pertanyaanku tentang dia yang membawa mobil dengan plat dinas itu_ _terjawab sudah. Dan saat kutanya perihal umurnya, dia men_ _y_ _uruhku menebaknya. Jujur saja aku kesal dan kucetuskan saja asal kalau umurnya 25, dan diapun hanya tertawa sambil menyeringai kepadaku dan dengan pedenya kalau dia juga banyak yang mengira kalau dia masih 25 saat kali bertemu. Aku mendesaknya mengatakan yang sebenarnya hanya dijawab dengan kekehan dan membuatku langsung memukul lengan miliknya yang hanya di respon dengan tawanya. Yaaaah setidaknya walau dia tak mau jujur –dan aku benci itu, tapi suasana canggung yang sempat ada menghilang. Mungkin kelihatannya sosok Sasuke-nii itu sekilas terlihat cool, namun ternyata hangat. Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum sekarang._

 _Sekarang Sasuke-nii memarkirkan mobilnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia mematikan mesin mobilnya dan menekan tombol kunci pintu otomatis. Aku langsung membuka milikku dan keluar dari mobil. Aku menepuk-tepuk bajuku yang agak kusut karena panjangnya sampai menutupi bokongku._

" _Sakura, ayo." Katanya sambil berada di depanku. Aku hanya mengangguk singkat dan berjalan beriringan dengannya. Sesekali aku ditarik mendekatinya saat kendaraan lain melintas di depa_ _n_ _kami. Aku sampai berhenti bernafas sejenak saat lengannya bersentuhan dengan bahuku saat menarikku mendekatinya. Uukkh aku tidak tau ada apa dengan diriku._

 _Akhirnya aku dan dia memasuki mall, aku langsung mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekelilingku. Aku takjub dengan besar dan luasnya mall ini. Ada toko eskrim, permen, roti, alat-alat elektronik dan lainnya. Interior yang ada menambah kesan 'wah' saat memasukinya, ada beberapa hiasan dan tanaman pot atau hanyalah tanaman tak nyata namun cukup member_ _i_ _kesan didalamnya. Benar-benar hebat, mungkin lain waktu aku kesini lagi kali ya._

" _Dimana toko bukunya?" Gumam Sasuke-nii yang terdengar jelas di telingaku._

" _Hm. . ." Aku melihat papan penunjuk yang ada dan kurasakan Sasuke-nii sudah tak ada di dekatku saat aku mengetahui dimana letak toko bukunya._

 _Tak jauh dari aku berdiri, Sasuke-nii sedang berbicara dengan orang berseragam yang kuyakini pasti petugas keamanan. Kudekati dirinya dan kulihat dirinya langsung tersadar aku s_ _u_ _dah didekatnya. Sasuke-nii langsung berjalan menjauh, sebelum aku mengejarnya aku membungkuk sedikit dan mengucapkan terima_ _kasih pada petugas itu. Aku langsung berjalan mendekati Sasuke-nii dan berjalan di_ _sampingnya._

 _._

 _._

" _Huh? Dimana toko bukunya?" Keluhnya sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Perasaan bersalah menyelimutiku._

" _Sasuke-nii, maaf ya." Ucapku lirih. Mungkin harusnya tadi aku tidak usah memintanya_ _mengantarku ke toko buku._

" _Hah? Kenapa kau minta maaf, Saku?"_

" _Abisnya hmm. . ." Aku tak bisa meneruskan kata-kataku. Kurasakan sebuah tangan menepuk kepalaku ringan. Kulihat dirinya tersenyum tipis padaku._

" _Sudahlah, aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena aku tidak terlalu paham mall ini. Soalnya baru beberapa bulan ini dibuka." Jelasnya padaku sambil mengusap puncak kepalaku pelan. Entah kenapa dadaku bergerumuh dan jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Kurasakan pipiku juga mulai menghangat. Ada apa dengan diriku?_

 _Seketika mataku langsung menangkap objek yang di cari-cari. Toko buku yang dari_ _tadi dicari-cari ketemu juga. Aku dan Sasuke-nii langsung melangkah mendekati toko buku itu. Aku langsung masuk duluan dan langsung berlari riang kedalam toko buku. Aku menyukai toko buku karena banyak buku, khususnya komik dan novel. Aku mempercepat langkahku ketempat peralatan tulis._

 _Ketika aku sudah sampai dan mengambil beberapa yang kubutuhkan, aku tersadar sesuatu. Oh ya! Sasuke-nii! Huwaaaa kemana dia? Aku pani_ _k_ _karena tak melihatnya di sepanjang pengelihatanku. Bagaimana ini? Huwaaaa, kebiasaan sekali sih kalo sudah masuk ke toko buku aku sampai lupa dengan siapa aku kesini._

" _Hey." Sebuah tepukan ringan mendarat di bahuku dan membuatku memekikkan suaraku jika tidak kututup dengan tanganku. Kulihat orang yang seenaknya menepuk ini dan kulihat kearahnya._

" _Sasuke-nii!"_

" _Kau ini, apa kau selalu lupa dan meninggalkan orang kalau sudah memasuki toko buku, heh?" Ucapnya sedikit menyindirku._

" _Ehehehe. . . Gomen, kebiasaan sih kalau sudah masuk toko buku. Maaf ya Sasuke-nii." Ucapku dengan cengiranku. Benar-benar parah diriku jika sudah masuk tempat yang bernama 'Toko Buku', untung teman-temanku mengerti diriku._

" _Hah, baiklah. Mau langsung bayar?" Katanya sambil melihat pegangan tanganku yang memegang isi kertas binder, penanda halaman buku, alat tulis, dan pembatas binder._

" _Hmm, bentar. Aku ingin ke rak komik." Kataku sambil mengalihkan mataku melihat tumpukan komik di rak yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dengan tempat kami berdiri sekarang. Aku agak sulit melihat karena pandanganku tertutup tubuh tinggi Sasuke-nii. Uukkh. . ._

" _Baiklah, aku juga ingin melihatnya." Ucapnya dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum. Kami pun berjalan menuju rak komik-komik._

 _Mataku menelusuri jajaran komik yang ada disana, dan kulihat ada komik yang berhasil menarik perhatianku._

 _Jepret_

" _Eeh?" Aku langsung melihat siapa yang sedang mem_ _f_ _oto dan disampingku ada Sasuke-nii ternyata yang memfoto jejeran buku._

" _Nii-san sedang foto apa?" Tanyaku heran._

" _Oh, ini. Buku novel lama. Di terbitkan lagi dalam edisi baru ternyata."_

" _Hoo. . . kenapa Sasuke-nii tidak membelinya saja?"_

" _Ahaha, tidak. Lagipula kau ingin membeli komik 'Naruto' itu?" Tanyanya padaku yang memegang komik tentang seorang ninja di sebuah desa yang ceritanya seru dan aku telah mengikutinya sejak kecil._

" _Hmm, tidak deh. Aku berjanji dengan temanku nanti membeli komik 'Naruto' sama-sama. Aku hanya melihat-lihat saja." Ucapku sambil meletakkan komik yang kupegang ke tempat semula._

" _Baiklah, aku mau bayar punyaku dulu ya." Kataku sambil melangkah mendekati kasir. Kurasa Sasuke-nii juga mengikutiku._

 _._

 _._

 _Ukkh. . . lumayan panjang juga antriannya ya. Kulihat ada 4 orang berada di depanku dan beberapa orang dibelakangku dan disampingku juga tak kalah panjang dengan antrianku ini. Hah. . ._

 _Kulihat Sasuke-nii sedang mengetik di handphone miliknya dengan raut wajah serius. Entah kenapa sepertinya aku punya firasat tidak enak. Dan akhirnya giliranku tiba juga. Aku langsung memberikan barang-barang yang kupilih tadi untuk dihitung oleh kasir._

 _Setelah membayar dengan jumlah yang seharusnya kubayar untuk barang yang kubeli dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke-nii yang sedang menerima panggilan telepon. Sayup-sayup aku bisa mendengar sedikit perbincangan Sasuke-nii. Kulihat dia mulai menutup handphone miliknya dan terkejut melihatku sudah ada didekatnya, namun ekspresinya mulai biasa kembali._

" _Kau sudah selesai, Saku?" Tanyanya saat sedah mulai tenang._

" _Itu dari siapa?" Tanyaku to-the-point sekali. Kenapa malah terdengar ketus ya? Duh bagaimana ini?_

" _Aah, sebenarnya. . . tadi itu dari atasanku."_

" _Kenapa Sasuke-nii tidak mengatakan kalau ada pekerjaan? Sasuke-nii kan bisa bilang kalau ternyata ada pekerjaan." Ucapku menahan semua rasa_ _kesal_ _,_ _kecewa, sedih secara bersamaan yang berkecamuk di hatik_ _u._

" _Maafkan aku. Sebenarnya juga tiba-tiba dia menghubungiku saat kau sudah dijalan. Jadi aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sakura."_

 _Aku hanya diam saja mendengarnya. Sebenarnya aku marah –lebih tepatnya marah pada diriku sendiri atau keadaan. Kenapa sepertinya tidak memihak padaku sih? Kuhembuskan perlahan nafasku dan menatap Sasuke-nii._

" _Iya, ga_ _k_ _apa-apa. Aku minta maaf juga sudah membuat Sasuke-nii begini. Seharusnya aku tidak usah bertemu saja." Ucapku pelan namun cukup bisa di dengar olehnya._

" _Tidak kok. Aku yang salah, biasanya sih akhir pekan begini aku tidak ada kerjaan. Cuma kalau tiba-tiba dadakan seperti ini juga susah." Ucapnya sambil mengusap leher miliknya. Aku hanya dia memperhatikannya. Kuhembuskan nafas lagi untuk menetralkan perasaanku yang campur aduk ini._

" _Kalau begitu tidak jadi saja ya Sasuke-nii mengajariku teknik menyerang karakter Eve- Code Battle Seraph. Aku ga ingin menggangu Nii-san. Maaf." Kataku sambil membungkuk sedikit padanya._

" _Aaah, jangan! Kau sudah jauh-jauh datang."_

" _Tapi Sasuke-nii kan ada pekerjaan." Ucapku tanpa sadar meninggikan suaraku. Langsung kubungkam mulutku dengan tanganku. Aaaah kenapa suaraku benar-benar terlihat sangat kesal. Bagaimana ini?_

" _Tidak apa, aku masih bisa bersamamu sampai jam 4, soalnya jam segitu aku biasanya dijemput temanku." Ucapnya yang berusaha meyakinkanku. Aku diam sejenak dan melirik jam tangan milikku. Hanya 5_ _jam lagi sebelum jam 4._

" _Baiklah. Maaf ya Sasuke-nii. Tapi kalo begitu kita belajar tekniknya gimana?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya. Kulihat dia agak bingung. Huh sudah kuduga._

" _Hn?" Gumamnya dan sedang berpikir sesuatu. Kami pun sama-sama diam. Aku mencoba berspekulasi dengan beberapa hal yang mungkin. Jika aku dan Sasuke-nii bermain di café menggunakan wifi café tersebut, kemungkinan besar pasti tersendat. Hmm, sepertinya lebih baik di rumah Sasuke-nii saja deh. Selain Sasuke-nii sendiri yang memiliki wifi, dia juga bisa bersiap-siap nantiny_ _a kalau_ _akan berangkat. Soal pulang nanti aku akan cari kendaraan saja deh sampai stasiun._ _Aku tak ingin menyusahkannya lagi_ _._

" _Sasuke-nii?"_

" _Hn?"_

" _Gimana kalau dirumah Sasuke-nii saja?" Usulku padanya. Kulihat raut wajahnya tiba-tiba kaget. Apa salah ya?_

" _A, ah itu. . Kenapa?"_

" _Soalnya kalau misalnya kita main di café, aku kurang yakin wifinya pasti agak gimana gitu. Kan pengunjungnya bukan hanya kita? Kalau dirumah Sasuke-nii, biar bebas sekaligus Sasuke-nii bisa bersiap-siap nantinya." Kataku sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku tak boleh egois saat ini, perasaan orang lain juga perlu di perhatikan bukan? Sasuke-nii hanya terdiam saat kuberi usulan itu. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan usulanku itu._

" _Baiklah, kita main di_ _rumahku saja kalau begitu." Akhirnya Sasuke-nii buka suara dan setuju akan usulanku. Kulirik sejenak jam milikku, gawat! Waktunya makin tipis saja. Kugenggam lengan kekar miliknya._

" _Ayo Sasuke-nii!" Ucapku sambil menggandeng tangannya dan berjalan cepat keluar toko buku. Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Selama perjalanan kerumah Sasuke-nii cukup lancar juga, tak terlalu macet seperti tadi menjemputku di stasiun. Sesekali aku bersenandung mengikuti alunan music dari radio mobil. Ada beberapa lagu yang kuketahui, aku menyanyikannya saja untuk mengusir rasa bosanku –atau lebih tepatnya mengutuk keadaan yang tidak bersahabat ini, uukkh. . . . benar-benar menyebalkan! Tapi mau dikata apa? Aku tak boleh egois!_

" _Baiklah. Sudah sampai, Saku."_

" _Eh?" Aku kaget ternyata sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Hmm, aku benar-benar heran apakah komplek perumahan ini selalu sepi? Berbeda sekali dengan komplek rumahku yah walau anak-anak kecilnya sudah sedikit dan kebanyakan sepertiku, namun tidak sesepi ini karena yaaah tak banyak pula ibu-ibu termasuk Kaa-sanku terkadang sed_ _a_ _ng berbincang-bincang dengan para tetangga._

 _Aku melepaskan safebelt yang melilitku dan membuka pintu mobil yang sudah dibuka oleh Sasuke-nii. Aku keluar mobil dan merasakan matahari bersinar dengan teriknya. Wajar saja sih sudah tengah hari jadi matahari sudah meninggi. Kupandarkan pengelihatanku dan tak sengaja melihat ada orang yang menatapku dari seberang rumah Sasuke-nii. Aku langsung membungkukkan badanku sebagai tanda permisi, namun kulihat dia mengalihkan pandangan_ _nya_ _yang semula menatapku sekarang beralih ketempat lain dan menghilang dalam rumah itu._

 _Aku menatap aneh namun kusingkirkan pikiran itu, sebelum. . . ._

" _Hey, ayo masuk." Tepukan ringan mendarat di bahuku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti langkahnya masuk ke_ _rumah. Sepertinya aku tidak usah memberitahunya kalau tadi aku dapat tatapan tajam dari tetangganya, ahahaha. . . ._

 _Kulepas flatshoes milikku dan menaruhnya rapi di sebelah sepatu Sasuke-nii. Kurapikan sedikit sepatu miliknya. Kulihat terasnya agak berantakan, terlihat dari beberapa sepatu yang letaknya berantakan. Rasanya aku ingin sedikit merapikannya. Namun ku urungkan niatku dan masuk kedalam rumah._

" _Permisi." Ucapku saat membuka pintu sedikit lebar agar aku bisa masuk. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat tumpukan Koran dan kertas-kertas yang tesinggah di pengelihatanku berserakan dimana-mana. Ada yang di kursi panjang, meja, dan di_ _dekat tv. Oh my!_

 _Aku menutup pintu rumah ini dan langsung menaruh tas milikku di atas kursi yang tidak ada tumpukan kertas-kertas yang bertebaran. Oke! Waktunya merapikan kekacauan ruang tamu ini! Aku langsung mengambil beberapa lembar kertas-kertas menjadi satu. Lalu_ _k_ _oran-koran yang kulihat tanggalannya, sepertinya ini_ _k_ _oran-koran beberapa hari kemarin atau_ _k_ _oran mingguan. Aaaah kurapikan saja sesam_ _a_ _k_ _oran yang setipe kujadikan satu. Aku merapikan kertas-kertas ini dan kutaruh diatas buffet kecil –takut jika kertas-kertas itu penting mengingat banyak gambar rancangan bangunan disana dan beberapa catatan, jadi kuputuskan untuk merapikannya dan memberi pemberat hiasan kucing dari plastic ini diatasnya. Biar tidak tersebar lagi jika tertiup angin. Sedikit lagi sekarang aku akan merapihkan_ _k_ _oran-koran. . . ._

" _Sakura?"_

" _Eeh Sasuke-nii?" Pekikku kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan tumpukan_ _k_ _oran yang kupegang. Kulihat pandangan Sasuke-nii sangat sulit kuartikan? Sebenarnya dia kenapa?_

" _Kenapa kau malah merapi_ _h_ _kan semuanya?" Tanyanya datar namun ada sedikit nada bingung._

" _A, aku hanya merapikan sedikit. Soalnya ruangan ini benar-benar sulit ditempati jika tidak sedikit dirapihkan. A, aku cuma ingin membantu Nii-san." Ucapku takut-takut. Takut kalau aku melakukan kesalahan. Kulihat dia menghilang sejenak dan melihat dia membawa tali raffia. Hah? Buat apa?_

" _Sini korannya biar kuikat. Rencananya aku mau merapikan tempat ini tadi. Tapi aku harus mengurung kucing dulu." Ucapnya sambil mengambil tumpukan Koran dari tanganku._

" _Eh? Kucing?" Aku langsung kaget dengan perkataannya._

" _Katamu kau takut kucing, jadi aku menaruhnya di tempatnya." Katanya sambil mengikat_ _k_ _oran yang dia ambil dariku._

" _Eh? Sebenarnya aku takut, tapi tidak perlu sampai mengusir kucing Sasuke-nii kan?"_

" _Tapi kau takut berarti?" Tanyanya sambil memandang kearahku._

" _Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu takut jika tidak ada yang menjahiliku dengan menggendong kucing tepat diwajahku. Untuk menyembuhkan traumaku setahun lalu keluargaku memelihara kucing jadi aku tidak terlalu takut lagi, kecuali kalau Sasuke-nii mengangkatnya dan tangan-kaki kucing itu berada tepat di mukaku baru aku akan teriak." Jelasku sambil membawa tumpu_ _k_ _kan_ _k_ _oran lagi yang langsung sigap diambil olehnya._

" _Kalau begitu, aku lepas ya kucingnya. Kasian dia." Lanjutku dan berjalan mendekati kucing yang dikurung oleh Sasuke-nii sedang menggedor-gedor dengan_ _kaki_ _mungilnya ke pintu dan dinding yang dilapisi kaca. Kulihat sepertinya dibalik kaca itu kuyakini sebagai dapur. Kugeser perlahan pintu itu dan kucing kecil dengan bulu putih, hitam, orange yang bercampur di badannya membuatku merasa mirip dengan kucing milikku. Kulihat kucing itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke-nii yang mulai berjalan ke_ _arahku. Sejenak kulihat dia mengangkatnya dan kucing itu hanya diam dan sepertinya tenang sekali_ _._

 _Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi majikan – peliharaan itu. Aku jadi mengingat kucingku yang sudah tiada. Huft. . kuyakin dia sudah tenang sekarang._

" _Saku, kapan kita latihannya kalau kau bengong disitu?"_

" _Aah, maaf Sasuke-nii! Ayo." Kataku yang langsung berlari kecil ke ruang tamu dan mengeluarkan laptop kesayanganku untuk berlatih. Mungkin aneh tapi aku ingin bisa sehingga tidak membuat susah Sasuke-nii juga yang lainnya._

 _._

 _._

" _Huuuh jariku pegal Nii-san. Istirahat ya." Ucapku sambil menyandarkan punggungku ke kaki kursi tamu. Saat ini aku sedang duduk di lantai dengan meja tamu di hadapanku. Kulihat Sasuke-nii melepas stick game miliknya dan memandang singkat ke_ _arahku. Rasanya kerongkonganku sedikit kering karena terlalu lama berdiam diri dan memusatkan perhatianku ke layar yang sedang menampilkan tempat sebuah arena pertarungan. Kuteguk air dingin yang disiapkan Sasuke-nii. Rasa dingin meluncur sukses kedalam tenggorokanku dan membuat rasa melegakan._

" _Baiklah. Oh ya kau mau makan apa, Saku?" Tanyanya sambil meraih ponsel miliknya._

" _Eh?" Ucapku bingung, pasalnya saat ini aku sedang bermain dengan Nekorin –nama kucing milik Sasuke-nii dengan tali kecil_ _,_ _sisa tali yang tadi kami gunakan untuk mengikat Koran-koran._

" _Kita kan belum makan siang, kau ingin apa?"_

" _Hmm, aku ikut Sasuke-nii saja. Aku makan apa aja kok." Kataku yang masih tak berpaling dari Nekorin. "Eeh Neko-chan ini tali bajuku!"_

" _Berarti makan batu bisa dong?" Tanyanya_ _d_ _engan senyuman jenakanya._

" _Ya ga_ _k_ _lah Sasuke-nii! Masa iya aku makan batu." Ucapku pura-pura kesal._

" _Iya, iya. Yaudah. Aku sudah memesan kok. Tinggal tunggu saja." Ucapnya sambil menangkap Nekorin dan memangkunya._

' _Aku iri dengan Neko-chan.' Pikirku namun kutepis jauh-jauh. Apa-apaan aku ini?!_

" _Hmm, kayaknya Neko-chan tenang banget di elus sama Sasuke-nii?" Kataku yang langsung ambil duduk disampingnya. Kalau di perhatikan benar-benar mirip dengan kucingku dulu._

" _Ahahaha entahlah. Aku menemukannya bersama Nii-san'ku waktu itu. Jadi kami putuskan untuk merawatnya."_

" _Eeh? Sasuke-nii punya kakak? Lalu kemana dia?"_

" _Dia lagi keluar kota, pulang ke_ _rumahnya. Kakakku sudah menikah dan keluarganya tidak ikut ke Tokyo lebih memilih tinggal di pedesaan."_

" _Hmm, begitu. Jadi hari ini kakak tinggal sendiri sementara waktu ya?"_

" _Ya begitulah. . ."_

 _~Tingnong~_

" _Eh?"_

" _Sepertinya pesanan_ _s_ _udah datang." Ucapnya sambil menurunkan Neko-chan dan berjalan keluar rumah. Kulihat dari balik jendela dia sedang menerima pesanan dan membayarnya. Aku langsung mengalihkan perhatianku lagi dan menangkap Neko-chan saat dia ingin kabur keluar._

" _Nah. Tunggu sebentar aku bawakan mangkuk dulu." Ucapnya sambil meletakkan bungkusan diatas meja dan berjalan menuju dapur._

 _Aku mencium aroma yang keluar dari bungkusan itu, dan sepertinya aku cukup mengenal aroma ini? Apa ini ramen?_

" _Nih buat Sakura." Ucapnya sambil memberiku mangkuk warna putih._

" _Sasuke-nii pesan ramen?"_

" _Iya. Kenapa? Kau tak suka?"_

" _Malahan aku suka banget! Kyaaa makasih Sasuke-nii!" Seruku yang langsung memeluknya erat. Oh ya ampun kapan terakhir aku makan ramen ya? Pokoknya semenjak kuliah aku jarang menyantap makanan satu itu._

 _Cup~_

" _Makasih Sasuke-nii. Aku senang banget!" Seruku sambil mengambil milikku dan menuangkan semuanya kedalam mangkuk milikku. Langsung saja ku_ _santap makanan yang terakhir kali kumakan saat kelas 3 SMA._

" _Nyaam, enak sekali Sasuke-nii!"_ _Kataku yang telah mengunyah ramen yang sudah ku_ _santap. Karena sudah lama tidak menikmatinya, rasanya ini enak bagiku._

" _Haah, kau ini terlalu riang, Saku." Ucapnya sambil menepuk ringan kepalaku saat aku tengah menyeruput kuah ramen yang kumakan. Cepat-cepat aku mengambil gelas minumku dan menandaskan isi gelas itu._

" _Haaaaaaaah, aaaah, Sasuke-nii! Kau ingin membunuhku ya?" Ujarku mendelik padanya._

" _Hmph, kalau makan santai saja dong. Dasar gadis aneh." Ucapnya sambil menahan tawanya. Aku hanya mengembungkan pipiku dan kembali memakan ramen milikku._

" _Saku lagi ngambek nih ceritanya?"_

" _. . . . . . ." Aku diam saja masih tetap dengan nyaman menyantap makananku._

" _Yaudah, maaf deh. Jangan marah ya Saku."_

" _Hm, iya." Ucapku yang telah menghabiskan_ _ramen_ _milikku. Aaah, enak sekali rasanya. Kulihat Sasuke-nii sedang menghabiskan miliknya. Kulihat gelasnya juga kosong sama sepertiku. Aku langsung bangkit dari kursi, mengambil gelasnya dan gelasku dan berjalan ke dispenser miliknya. Ku_ _isikan gelas milikku dengan air es yang dingin sedangkan dia campuran antara panas dan dingin –soalnya tadi kulihat miliknya tidak berembun maupun beruap._

" _Ini untuk Sasuke-nii." Kataku sambil meletakkan gelas miliknya. Dia langsung mengambil dan meminum isi gelasnya._

" _Makasih, Sakura."_

" _Sama-sama, Sasuke-nii." Ucapku sambil tersenyum dan melihatnya menghabiskan_ _ramen_ _miliknya. Sesekali Neko-chan menari_ _k_ _-narik tali bajuku. Ku_ _elus kepalanya perlahan. Kulihat Sasuke-nii telah menghabiskan_ _ramen_ _miliknya juga._

" _Oh ya Sasuke-nii, nih yang buat ramen tadi." Kataku sambil menyerahkan selembar uang padanya. Aku mengetahui harganya karena ternyata tersangkut di bungkusan._

" _Tidak usah. Aku yang traktir."_

" _Eeh? Tapi?"_

" _Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Mengerti." Ucapnya serius._

" _Baiklah." Ucapku pasrah bangun dan menumpuk mangkuk dan gelas yang kami pakai._

" _Eh? Sakura? Kau mau apa?"_

" _Hm? Tentu saja mencuci piring Sasuke-nii." Kataku sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Aku merasa mendengar suara terantuk benda keras dan rintihan suara Sasuke-nii. Aku tak tau kenapa dia begitu dan aku sudah berada di dapur._

 _Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat uum, tumpukan piring kotor dan sampah yang mulai menumpuk saat berjalan ke washtafel._

" _Saku, kau tidak perlu. . ."_

" _Tidak ada kata tidak perlu, Sasuke-nii. Mengerti?" Ucapku sambil menatap singkat dan tersenyum kecil karena membalas perkataannya beberapa saat lalu. Ku_ _lihat disana ada apron 2 macam, yang satu untuk memasak yang satunya untuk mencuci piring. Aku langsung mengenakan apron khusus untuk mencuci piring. Kulihat Sasuke-nii hanya menghela nafas pasrah._

" _Aku paham kok. Sasuke-nii sibuk banget sampai kesulitan mencari waktu membereskan rumah. Jadi biarkan aku membantu sedikit pekerjaan rumah Nii-san. Hmm, bisa tolong buang ini? Tak baik loh membiarkan sampah menumpuk dalam rumah." Ucapku sambil mengikat sampah yang sudah ku double dengan kantung plasti_ _k_ _besar._

" _Baiklah. Maaf ya."_

" _Hm, ga_ _k_ _apa-apa Sasuke-nii._ _Sudah buang dulu sampahnya, aku akan mengurus disini." Kataku yang mulai melakukan tugasku mencuci piring-piring ini. Mungkin setelah ini aku ingin membersihkan lantai juga sekalian._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Sakura, kenapa kita malah mengubah haluan dari belajar jadi membersihkan rumahku?"_

" _Abisnya Sasuke-nii rumahnya berdebu. Tak baik tau membiarkan rumah kotor. Aah kamar Sasuke-nii dan kamar sebelahnya ku sapu juga deh." Ucapku melangkah masuk ke kamar yang ku_ _yakini salah satunya milik Sasuke-nii dan kakaknya._

" _Eh?" Pekikku kaget saat Sasuke-nii merentangkan kedua tangannya melarangku masuk._

" _Sini biar aku yang menyapunya. Kau lanjutkan dulu bagian mengepelku." Katanya sambil menyambar sapu ditanganku. Suara pintu kamar tertutup dan menyisakan diriku yang termenung akan tindakan Sasuke-nii. Memangnya kenapa aku tak boleh membersihkan kamarnya dan kakaknya? Aku kan tidak akan melakukan apapun?_

" _Yasudahlah. Aku lanjutkan ini saja." Gumamku sambil mengambil tongkat pel yang tak dipakai dan melanjutkan pekerjaan Sasuke-nii yang sempat tertunda._

 _._

 _._

 _Saat ini aku dan Sasuke-nii sedang menyandarkan punggung kami masing-masing_ _di kursi ruang tamu. Cukup melelahkan juga rupanya. Aku heran apakah semua laki-laki seperti Sasuke-nii ya? Separah-parahnya rumahku berantakan, ini jauh lebih berantakan. Kulirik jam dinding yang ada di ruangan ini. Hm? Jam 3 kurang 10 menit rupanya? Bentar?_

" _Haaaaaaah?!" Pekikku kaget saat ingat kalau Sasuke-nii ada pekerjaan jam 4 nanti._

" _Ukkh ada apa sih, Sakura?" Ucapnya sambil duduk biasa. Sepertinya dia sempat tertidur sebentar_ _tadi._

" _Sasuke-nii! Sana mandi! Sebentar lagi kan jam 4. Katanya nanti teman Sasuke-nii akan jemput?" Pekikku yang langsung menariknya untuk bangun._

" _Hmm, ini kan masih jam. . . Ya ampun!" Teriaknya yang langsung berlari ke kamar mandi, sebelumnya dia menyambar handuk miliknya dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi._

 _Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah Sasuke-nii. Ternyata kalau pada dasarnya sudah dewasa, tapi jiwanya masih seperti anak kecil susah juga ya. Tak apa deh, Sasuke-nii terlihat lucu kalau pani_ _k_ _begitu, ahahaha. . . Oh ya laptopku dan miliknya belum dimatikan. Kumatikan saja deh sekalian aku membereskan milikku dan miliknya juga. Setelah ini aku harus cari rute kendaraan sekitar sini untuk bisa pergi ke stasiun terdekat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Sasuke-nii kenapa malah mengantarku?!" Ucapku kesal padanya. Bayangkan saja sekarang ini sudah hampir setengah 4 dan dia malah mengantarku?!_

" _Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang gadis pergi sendirian keluar komplek perumahanku."_

" _Tapi aku kan sudah mahasiswa! Sasuke-nii kan juga harus bekerja. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Sasuke-nii." Ucapku menggigit bibirku. Perasaan bersalah membuncah dalam dadaku._

" _Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku, Sakura. Tidakkah kau mengerti itu?" Ucapnya agak meninggikan suaranya cukup membuatku terkejut._

" _. . . . . ."_

" _Setidaknya biarkan aku mengantarmu ke stasiun itu lagi sama seperti saat aku menjemputmu. Kali ini aku akan mengantarmu kesana." Jelasnya padaku dengan suara normal. Namun tetap saja aku mencengkram lipatan baju panjangku. Menahan semua gejolak yang ada dalam hatiku. Semua perasaan bercampur aduk menjadi satu._

 _Kami sama-sama diam sejenak karena aku maupun Sasuke-nii tidak ingin membuka pembicaraan. Perhatianku kupusatkan melihat jalanan didepan dan melihat bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit itu. Apakah pekerjaan Sasuke-nii hasilnya gedung-gedung indah itu ya._

" _Maaf."_

" _Eh?"_

" _Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai rumah." Ucapnya lirih namun tetap berfokus mengendarai._

" _Eh? Maksudnya Sasuke-nii?"_

" _Inginnya aku mengantarmu sampai rumahmu hari ini. Tapi malah. . ."_

" _Tak_ _apa kok, Sasuke-nii. Aku mengerti Sasuke-nii kan sibuk. Aku senang kok walau sebentar tapi sudah lebih dari cukup."_

" _Lain waktu kan bisa mengantarku kalau aku main lagi." Lanjutku dan tersenyum padanya._

" _Iya. Dan makasih ya, Itachi-nii pasti kaget melihat kondisi rumah nanti." Ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil._

" _Eh? Kakaknya Sasuke-nii memangnya pulang hari ini?" Tanyaku agak kaget._

" _Iya. Mangkanya kujamin dia akan terkejut. Ahahaha. . ."_

" _Dia pasti bertanya dengan siapa aku akan membereskan rumah." Lanjutnya sambil tetap focus ke jalanan._

" _Hmm, tapi bagus melihat rumah kalian bersih kan? Nanti kalau kakaknya Sasuke-nii tanya dengan siapa ya bilang saja sendirian." Usulku padanya._

" _Ahahaha. . . dia tak mudah percaya kalau aku yang membersihkannya sendirian. Soalnya aku tak mungkin sebersih saat aku dibantu olehmu, Sakura."_

" _Aah, masa sih? Padahal itu standar saja menurutku."_

" _Tidak, itu cukup bagus untuk kadar bersih-bersih ala laki-laki. Kau bisa jadi istri yang hebat, Saku. Orang yang mendapatkanmu pasti beruntung sekali. Kau juga baik, periang, dan juga pengertian. Yaaah lain lah dibanding gadis-gadis yang kuketahui. Kau tak malu dengan siapapun dan menunjukkan ciri khasmu." Katanya sambil menepuk puncak kepalaku. Entah kenapa kok rasanya saat Sasuke-nii menepuk pelan kepalaku setelah mengatakan hal itu, perasaanku menghangat begini?_

 _._

 _._

" _Nah, Sakura. Sebentar lagi sampai." Ucap Sasuke-nii padaku yang hampir setengah tertidur._

" _Eh?"_

" _Maaf ya kau jadi harus bangun."_

" _Tak apa kok Sasuke-nii. Aku bisa melanjutkan tidurku di kereta hehehehe. . . ." Ucapku sambil nyengir kearahnya._

" _Hah? Yaaah, tapi kau tetap hati-hati di kereta ya." Ucapnya sambil menekan tombol pintu otomatis mobil. Aku melepaskan safebelt dan membuka pintu perlahan. Walau sudah menepi, tetap saja aku harus hati-hati membukanya._

" _Aku pulang dulu ya, Sasuke-nii. Makasih atas hari ini, aku benar-benar senang." Ucapku sambil tersenyum._

" _Iya sama-sama. Aku juga makasih untuk hari ini. Aku jadi tau kau dan nanti jika kita bertemu kembali." Ucapnya padaku._

" _Sudah sana, nanti teman Sasuke-nii menunggu loh."_

" _Iya, Hati-hati dijalan ya." Ucapnya padaku._ _Aku hanya menanggukkan kepalaku dan keluar dari mobil, lalu menutup pintu mobil dengan agak kencang biar menutup sempurna._

 _Kulihat Sasuke-nii melambaikan tangannya dari dalam dan kubalas lambaian tangannya. Kulihat dia mengendarai mobil itu berjalan menjauh dari tempatku sekarang berpijak. Aku tetap melihat kearah mobil itu melaju sebelum hilang di tikungan. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju loket tiket. Setelah aku membeli tiket, aku langsung masuk dan kupandarkan pandanganku mencari tempat duduk yang kosong._

 _Setelah ku menemukannya, kuhempaskan bokongku dan menatap rel kereta di hadapanku. Kulihat sekelilingku stasiun ini tidak seramai tadi saat dijemput oleh Sasuke-nii._

 _Tes_

" _Eh?" Kurasakan sebuah air meluncur dari pipiku, makin lama makin banyak. Kenapa? Kenapa aku menangis? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Airmata ini kenapa tidak bisa berhenti? Dadaku tiba-tiba sesak, ada apa ini? Kenapa begitu menyesakkan? Aku tak boleh sedih! Aku harus tegar, tak boleh egois. Aku tau ini sama sekali bukan keinginannya. Aku pun masih ingin berlama-lama bersamanya. Tapi keadaan tidak mendukung sama sekali. Kumohon aku tak ingin egois! Kenapa? Kenapa ini begitu menyesakkan? Airmataku ayolah berhenti. Apa kutumpahkan saja semuanya, masa bodolah dengan pendapat orang-orang sekitar yang melihatku saat ini. Mungkin menumpahkan seluruh airmataku akan membuatku jauh lebih baik. Aku harus menenangkan perasaanku sendiri. Sejujurnya aku senang sekaligus sedih disaat yang bersamaan. Mungkinkah ini penyebabnya aku menangis seperti ini? Haaaaaah, begitu menyesakkan dan aku benar-benar bingung dibuatnya. Ada apa dengan diriku?_

.

.

 **TBC**

Hallo. . . kembali lagi dengan Author yang masih dalam mode mencari jati diri (?) yang berkelana entah kemana-mana hadir kembali memenuhi pairing Sasusaku. (Lupa mulu mau nulis fic NaruHina, ide rata-rata ke Sasusaku mulu ahahahaha :v)

Hmm, bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya? Fic kali ini kupersembahkan untuk Challenge " **Genre** ". Karena ini soal genre, dan genre yang menurutku sulit untuk dibuat adalah **Hurt/Comfort** **.** Jadi jika tidak berkenan nanti di akhirnya, dari sekarang aku minta maaf. (⌣́_⌣̀)

Aku ingin mencoba keluar dari zona nyamanku (mungkin?) dan mencoba hal baru. Dan ide ini tercetus juga karena yaaaah, ada pengalaman pribadiku dan mungkin chapter selanjutnya adalah pemikiranku kedepannya ahahaha. . . .

Silakan review ya. Menerima flame asalkan ngeflame ceritanya dengan alasan yang jelas dan bisa memberi solusi, dan bukan ngeflame karakternya.

readers yang terhormat silakan meninggalkan review untukku :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Feeling**

 **Disclamer** : _Naruto_ by Masashi Kishimoto

 _Elsword & Elsword Indonesia_ by KoG & Netmarbel

 _Feeling_ by Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa

 **Character** : Haruno Sakura  & Uchiha Sasuke

 **Genre** : Romance/Hurt/Comfront

 **Rate :** T

 **Warning** : OOC , typo or miss typo yang bertebaran, AU( _ **Alternate Universe**_ ), Istilah game online, nama-nama karakter beserta jobnya sajalah yang kupakai, dll. **Sakura POV**.

". . . . . ." = normal story

" _. . . . . . . ."_ = flashback

 **Summary** :Mungkin benar, saat ini takdir dunia tidak menginginkan kita bersama. Tapi aku akan menyimpan semua kenangan kita disudut hatiku. Dan semoga kita di pertemukan kembali di keabadian. Loving you too, Sasuke- _nii_.

 **A/N** : oh ada tambahan istilah game ya yaitu " **Break** ": Sistem untuk memutuskan hubungan couple maupun wedding dengan karakter lain.

.

.

.

~ **Cerita sebelumnya** ~

 _Kenapa? Kenapa aku menangis? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Airmata ini kenapa tidak bisa berhenti? Dadaku tiba-tiba sesak, ada apa ini? Kenapa begitu menyesakkan? Aku tak boleh sedih! Aku harus tegar, tak boleh egois. Aku tau ini sama sekali bukan keinginannya. Aku pun masih ingin berlama-lama bersamanya. Tapi keadaan tidak mendukung sama sekali. Kumohon aku tak ingin egois! Kenapa? Kenapa ini begitu menyesakkan? Airmataku ayolah berhenti. Apa kutumpahkan saja semuanya, masa bodolah dengan pendapat orang-orang sekitar yang melihatku saat ini. Mungkin menumpahkan seluruh airmataku akan membuatku jauh lebih baik. Aku harus menenangkan perasaanku sendiri. Sejujurnya aku senang sekaligus sedih disaat yang bersamaan. Mungkinkah ini penyebabnya aku menangis seperti ini? Haaaaaah, begitu menyesakkan dan aku benar-benar bingung dibuatnya. Ada apa dengan diriku?_

.

.

 **Hope you like this. :D**

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading…..**

.

.

Itulah awal pertemuanku dengan Sasuke- _nii_. Aku hanya curhat dengan Ino saja soal ini, bahkan saat aku menangis di stasiun itu hanya Ino yang tau dan menenangkanku saat aku merasa air mataku akan meluncur jika mengingatnya kala itu. Aku juga tak mengatakan hal ini pada Sasuke- _nii_ , karena aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir tentangku.

Seiring berjalannya waktu aku mulai sadar akan perasaanku sendiri. Aku tidak tau, yang kupahami setelah kejadian itu, aku selalu menunggunya, aku bercanda tawa, dan banyak hal yang kulakukan dengannya di dalam game. Dia juga beberapa kali mengirimiku barang-barang yang sekiranya bisa membantuku untuk menyelesaikan masalah koneksi internet.

Kalau untuk bertemu dengannya itu sangatlah sulit, mengingat dia _workaholic._ Aku hanya bisa memakluminya saja. Kalau ku hitung hanya 3 kali aku bisa menemuinya, dalam 2 tahun ini aku mengenalnya dan bersamanya. Hmm, mungkin terdengar aneh sebenarnya aku menyukai orang yang 10tahun usianya diatasku. Dan sejujurnya aku marah akan hal itu, bukan marah karena jarak usia kami, tapi marah padanya karena tak mau berterus terang saat aku mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya kala itu.

.

.

" _Ne~ Sasuke-nii?" Chatku padanya dalam game. Saat ini aku chat dengannya dengan system chatting khusus untuk karakter yang telah wedding. Aku dan Sasuke-nii telah melakukan tahapan terakhir dari system dalam game ini beberapa bulan setelah pertemuan pertamaku dengannya di dunia nyata. Di game ini tingkatan tertinggi setelah kau telah berpasangan dengan karakter lawan jenismu –atau telah melakukan system couple, kau bisa melakukan system Weddding untuk mendapatkan skill tambahan. Walau tak banyak sih yang menjalankan tahapan Couple sampai Wedding ini karena mengingat system ini membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit dan katanya sih pemain perempuan itu jarang sekali ditemui. Ahahaha rasanya aku ingin tertawa jika mengingat hal itu._

" _Ya, Saku?" Balasnya beberapa detik setelah aku mengajaknya berbicara. Masalahnya Guild yang kami ikuti sedang ramai-ramainya dan banyak sekali yang berchatting ria di chat Guild. Kalau chat guild itu hanya bisa digunakan saat kau mengikuti sebuah guild dan hanya orang-orang yang mengikuti guild yang sama yang bisa membaca maupun membalas. Chat Wedding juga sama seperti Chat Guild hanya bedanya orang-orang tidak ada yang tau percakapan kami. Hanya kami berdua yang tau –oh ya, system game ini juga tau ahahaha. . ._

" _Hehehe. . . entah kenapa aku sekarang senang sekali, Nii-san. XD" Chatku dengan membubuhi emoticon._

" _Hm? Ada apa? Bisa kali bagi-bagi kesenangannya." Balasnya lagi dengan cepat. Sepertinya dia meninggalkan chattingan di guild karena kulihat dia menuliskan dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Hihihi, lucunya. . . padahal sedang berbicara denganku. Inilah mungkin yang kusuka darinya._

" _Hehehehe. . . . boleh-boleh. Aku senang aku kenal Sasuke-nii dan aku senang ternyata aku menyukai Nii-san."_

 _Ctak_

" _Eeeeeh?" Pekikku kaget saat menyadari aku sudah mengetik hal yang salah. Aduuuh. . bagaimana ini? Mana jika sudah di enter pasti tak akan bisa dihapus olehku. Untung malam ini aku tidak tidur dengan Ino, karena dia sedang menginap dirumah temannya untuk menyelesaikan tugas kelompoknya._

 _Aku hanya guling-gulingan tidak jelas sambil memeluk boneka beruang milikku. Oh ya ampun apa yang kulakukan sih? Aku benar-benar malu sekarang. Bagaimana ini?_

 _Kuberanikan diriku melihat layar laptopku dan tak kusangka Sasuke-nii membalas perkataanku._

" _Apa itu benar, Sakura?" Duh, ini aku jujur ga ya? Haaaaah. . . . jujur saja deh. Kata Kaa-san aku harus jujur dengan apapun termasuk perasaanku sendiri._

" _I, iya. Aku menyukai Sasuke-nii. Sasuke-nii yang mengajariku tentang game ini, melindungiku, membuatku tertawa riang, dan yang terpenting aku pun sebenarnya jika ditanya olehmu 'Kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?' aku tak tau apa sebabnya."_

 _Aku menghela nafasku dan mencoba menenangkan degupan jantungku yang menggila. Oh ayolah. . sebenarnya ini memalukan, tapi aku paling benci jika harus menunggu mengatakan perasaanku. Terserah orang mau bilang apa, perasaan itu tak boleh dipendam dan lebih baik diutarakan bukan? Itulah prinsip yang kupegang, kalau saja teman-temanku tidak menahanku karena mereka selalu bilang 'Harga diri perempuan itu janganlah kau mengatakan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya.'_

 _Hey! Darimana hal itu? Kalau memang begitu rasanya tidak enak dong? Kan belum tentu apa yang kita rasakan orang itu akan tau?_

" _Eh?" Gumamku sambil melihat kearah layarku lagi. Aku membekap mulutku dengan kata empat huruf satu arti. Entah kenapa mataku serasa pedih dan tak terasa air mataku mengalir._

" _Maaf." Itulah yang dia tulis dan mungkin inilah yang dimaksud oleh teman-temanku. Oh ayolah, air mata berhenti. Tak sampai disitu aku juga tercengang dengan kata selanjutnya._

" _Maafkan aku. Aku pun juga menyukaimu. Tapi itu tak akan mungkin."_

" _Kenapa?" Hanya ini yang bisa kubalas. Entah kenapa perasaanku senang tapi melihat kata-kata dibelakangnya itu membuatku bingung._

" _Kau ingat saat kita pertama kali ketemu?"_

" _Hm? Ingat kok."_

" _Kau pernah tanya umurku bukan?"_

" _Iya, lalu?"_

" _Coba tebak umurku berapa?"_

" _Hmm? Waktu itu aku menjawab 25 tapi sama Sasuke-nii hanya tertawa."_

" _Apa kau berpikir benar-benar segitu? Aku memiliki jeda 2 tahun sebelum mengambil S2 loh." Hah? Kalau begitu berarti. . ._

" _Selisih 10 tahun kah?"_

" _Iya :'( jadi maafkan aku." Entah kenapa rasanya dunia sangat tak adil denganku. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan._

" _Tak apa, a, aku mengerti. Maafkan aku Sasuke-nii." Balasku sambil membiarkan air mataku mengalir. Aku, aku tak tau harus apa sekarang. Tapi aku tak bisa lari dari ini._

" _Saku, kau percaya takdir?"_

" _I, iya?"_

" _Jika kau memang untukku, pasti takdir akan menuntun kita. Perjalananmu masih panjang dibanding aku. Tapi masa depan tak akan ada yang tau bukan? Jadi jangan sedih, maafkan aku tak bisa memelukmu." Hiikkss. . . tak taukah kau aku memang sudah menangis dari tadi Sasuke-nii._

" _Jadi maafkan aku, Saku. Entah kenapa aku merasa kau sedang menangis sekarang. Kumohon hapus air matamu , Saku."_

" _Te, tenang saja Nii-san. Aku memang menangis sesuai perkiraanmu. Ternyata lulusan kriminologi bisa tau juga ya tentang psikis seseorang."_

" _Kau ini, haaah. . sudah jangan menangis. Kau jelek tau kalo menangis :p"_

" _Iiissh, tega kali kau Sasuke-nii. Kata Tou-san dan Kaa-san aku ini cantik tau. :p"_

" _Iya cantik kalo dilihat dari atas Tokyo Tower. :v"_

" _Huwaaa jahat sekali kau Sasuke-nii. Dasar ayam :p" Ahahaha. . . entah kenapa kok perasaan yang sesak tadi hilang tak berbekas ya?_

" _Enak saja ayam. Gini-gini rambutku emo style tau. Langka nih modelnya."_

" _Iya deh Om Ayam :v"_

" _Berani ya manggil aku om rupanya gadis cilik pecinta gulali. Sampai-sampai rambutnya kayak gulali."_

" _Heh? Rambutku ini sudah dari kecil begini. Lagipula aku kan manis dibanding sama om-om ayam jelek :v"_

" _Heh? Gini-gini aku itu jajaran om-om ganteng tau. Enak saja :p" Balasnya padaku dan sepertinya malam ini akan penuh guyonan dan ledekan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya._

.

.

Begitulah ceritanya, karena sejak hari itu, aku maupun Sasuke- _nii_ tidak pernah membahas lagi sampai saat ini. Aku selalu berpegang akan kata-katanya saat itu. Jadi jika aku menangis saat tanpa sengaja dia membuatku sedih –hanya aku saja yang merasakannya karena aku sama sekali tidak memberitahunya, aku akan mengingat hal itu. Mungkin dia jugalah yang membuatku dewasa secara pikiran maupun hati. Aku jadi bisa berdiri dengan segala logika yang kupunya dan bertindak dengan pemikiran matang-matang.

" _Tadaima_ ~"

" _Okaeri_ ~" Teriakku dari dalam kamarku saat mendengar suara Ino pulang. Yah, karena saat ini orangtuaku tidak ada pastinya hanya aku yang dirumah. Aku sedang memasukkan _ID_ beserta _password_ untuk login kedalam game Elsword. Hufft ternyata lama juga _patch_ game ini. Oh ya ampun, ukurannya tidak tanggung-tanggung, dua gigabyte karena ada penambahan _Dungeon_ dan persingkat rintangan di beberapa _Dungeon_.

"Sakura, kau yang beres-beres rumah ya? Tidak kusangka." Ucapnya setengah berteriak. Entah kenapa urat-urat kesalku akan muncul.

"Memangnya aku tidak bisa membereskan rumah, heh?" Ucapku kesal padanya yang sudah berada di depan pintu kamarku yang terbuka.

"Hahaha. . . iya deh iya. . tapi bagaimana mau memikat Sasuke- _nii'_ mu itu. Kau harus banyak belajar Saku." Ucapnya sambil menyentil dahiku yang terfokus dengan layar di depanku.

" _Iitaaaii_ ~ aku tau aku harus belajar masak, tapi bisakah kau tidak menyentil jidatku, Ino?" Ucapku kesal sambil memegangi keningku yang jadi incarannya. Uukkh. .

"Haaah, kau ini dulu mantan atlet _Karateka_ masa begitu saja sakit?"

"Kalau kau menyentilnya tanpa tenaga full sih mending. Kau mana mau melakukannya setengah-setengah bukan?" Sunggutku kesal.

"Iya, iya maaf deh. Oh ya hari ini kita makan _yakiniku_. Aku sudah membeli bahan-bahannya, kau mau?" Tawarnya padaku.

"Yaah, baiklah. . ." Ucapku sambil bangun dari dudukku. Aku mematikan laptopku dan berjalan ke dapur. Yaaaah, walau aku tak berbakat masak, setidaknya aku harus belajar bukan?

.

.

"Kau tidak salah membeli terlalu banyak daging, Ino?" Ucapku saat menata makanan yang sudah kami berdua buat di meja. Masalahnya yang makan dirumah ini hanya kami berdua.

"Tidak masalah kan? Lagipula lagi diskon tau. Jadi ya aku membeli lumayan banyak saja." Ucapnya sambil meletakkan apron yang dikenakannya dan berjalan mendekati meja makan. Aku langsung mendudukkan diriku di kursi milikku dan mengambil makanan milikku dan memakannya.

Ino juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Sejenak kulihat dia menatapku.

"Apa?" Tanyaku seletah menelan makananku. Yaaah kuakui sepupuku satu ini hebat dalam hal memasak. Kadang kalo Kaa- _san_ dirumah dan posisinya aku dan dia juga dirumah, pasti kami berdua membantu Kaa-san, hanya saja kalau urusan memasak dialah yang paling jago. Haaaah, terkadang aku iri. .

"Hmm, tadi ada surat di kotak pos. Sebentar, kuambilkan dulu di tasku." Ucapnya berdiri dan meninggalkanku yang sedang menyantap makananku. Aku akan ambil banyak saja aah, hehehehe. . . . abisnya ini enak sih.

Kulihat Ino kembali duduk dan terlihat shock diwajahnya. Hihihi. . . .

"Hey, Saku! Kenapa jadi tinggal setengah begini? Baru juga kutinggal?"

"Ahahaha. . . Gomen Ino, abisnya masakanmu enak sih." Ucapku sambil menjulur lidahku. Sesekali meneguk minuman yang ada di sampingku.

"Haaah, untung ya aku membeli banyak tadi. Dan untung sekali bibi menitipkan uang belanja padaku. Kalau padamu pasti lenyap." Keluhnya sambil menyantap miliknya dan sesekali mengambil _yakiniku_ yang masih ada.

"Ya, ya, ya. . . terserah apa katamu deh Ino." Ucapku malas sambil meletakkan sumpit makanku diatas mangkuk. Haaah, kenyang sekali.

"Oh ya, nih surat untukmu." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan amplop coklat padaku.

"Heh? Apa ini?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Entahlah, mungkin tagihan kali." Katanya sambil mengangkat sedikit bahunya.

"Bentar? Tidak mungkin aah kalo ini tagihan. Kan sudah dibayar Kaa- _san_ sebelum ke pertemuan keluarga." Ucapku sambil membalik amplop coklat yang ada di tanganku. Tak ada nama pengirimnya? Tapi ini ditujukan untukku? Terlihat dari nama penerima serta alamat rumahku.

"Kalau gitu coba saja buka." Usul Ino padaku. Kulihat raut wajahnya juga sama denganku, penasaran apa isi amplop ini. Apakah uang? Ahahaha. . . rasanya tidak mungkin sekali.

"Haaah. . . kubuka saja deh." Aku langsung membuka isi amplop itu. Kulihat sebuah undangan berada didalamnya. Undangan itu terlihat sangat manis dengan aksen hiasan yang sangat indah.

"Hm? Undangan?" Gumamku yang mungkin terdengar oleh Ino.

"Undangan apa?" Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku sebagai jawabnnya.

Kubuka sampul yang melapisi undangan ini. Terlihat disana ada nama orang yang diundang, tertera nama panjangku –Haruno Sakura. Kalau dilihat-lihat ini seperti undangan pernikahan.

 _Deg_

Tiba-tiba kenapa dadaku sesak? Kenapa ini? Kenapa seolah-olah hatiku berkata jangan membuka isinya. Namun rasa penasaranku jauh lebih tinggi. Pasalnya mana mungkin dari teman-temanku semasa sekolah dan kuliah. Mana mungkin kan mereka menempuh hidup baru padahal masih umur yaaaah. Eeh tunggu ada satu orang yang mungkin, tapi apa benar?

Dengan tangan agak bergetar aku membuka undangan itu, ada beberapa tulisan disana. Namun beberapa kata-kata disana membuatku tercengang.

 _God has made everything beautiful in His perfect timing.._

 _UCHIHA SASUKE_

 _(_ _SASUKE_ _)_

 _MIKO SHION_

 _(_ _SHION_ _)_

 _Dengan penuh kerendahan hati, kami mengundang Bapak/Ibu/Saudara/i dalam resepsi_

 _pernikahan putra-putri kami:_

 _Hari : Sabtu_

 _Tanggal :_ _19_ _Desember_ _XXXX_

 _Waktu :_ _XX:XX_ _s/d selesai_

 _Tempat : Grand Ballroom Hotel Nikko Tokyo_

Tidak mungkin! Ke, kenapa?

"Sa, sakura?"

"Ti, tidak mungkin!" Racauku. Bohong kan? Semua ini bohong kan?

"Sakura?"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN KAN!?" Teriakku melempar undangan yang begitu memilukan hati. Kenapa?

Air mataku langsung merembes keluar, kenapa? Kenapa ini terjadi? Ini benar-benar menyesakkan. Sungguh kenapa sekarang malah seperti ini!

"Sa, sakura?" Ino langsung memelukku dari samping. Sepertinya dia telah membacanya, terbukti dia ikut menangis sambil memelukku.

"I, ini bohong kan, Ino." Ucapku serak menahan sesengukanku.

"Sakura." Kurasakan pelukannya makin kencang. Hiikks ini semua benar-benar menyesakkan sekali.

.

.

Aku sudah berada di kamarku bersama Ino. Dia dengan sabar memapahku masuk ke kamar. Pikiranku sekarang benar-benar kosong. Air mataku masih tetap mengalir namun tidak sederas sebelumnya.

Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke- _nii_? Kumohon katakan sesuatu jika saat ini kau berbohong seperti saat april mop kemarin. Telepon aku saat ini, Sasuke- _nii_ dan katakan semua ini adalah bohong. Kumohon. .

"Sakura."

"I, ino. . . Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke- _nii_ , Ino. A, aku. . ."

"Sudahlah Sakura, kau jangan seperti ini."

"Tapi kenapa Ino? Kenapa? Padahal yang kutau saat ini dia sedang menempus S3-nya! Tapi kenapa aku malah mendapat undangan seperti ini!" Racauku dan tak terasa air mataku tumpah kembali.

"Pasti ada alasan logis dibalik semua ini, Saku. Lagipula umur kalian berdua terpaut jauh."

"A, aku tau ini berat untukmu. Tapi Sasuke itu jaraknya jauh denganmu dan saat ini dia pantas untuk menempuh hidup baru." Jelasnya padaku sambil memelukku.

"A, apakah? Apakah tidak bisa kita bersama Ino? Kenapa dunia kejam padaku." Aku menangis, menangis dengan keadaanku dan dirinya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa harus seperti ini.

"Ini sudah takdir, Sakura. Aku tau takdir ada yang bisa diubah, tapi ada hal yang tak bisa diubah. Seperti sekarang ini."

"Takdir?" Aku jadi mengingat kata-kata Sasuke- _nii_. Tak terasa air mataku tumpah ruah mengingatnya. Apa ini yang kau maksud Sasuke- _nii_? Inilah akhirnya yang berarti takdir tak pernah mempersatukan kita?

.

.

.

.

.

Kurasakan kepalaku berdenyut saat aku tersadar dan terasa berat sekali untuk membuka mataku ini. Kurasakan ada seseorang yang memelukku. Pengelihatanku sedikit memburam dan membiasakan diri dengan cahaya lampu di kamar ini.

"Ino." Lirihku sambil melihatnya tetap pada posisi tengah memelukku. Ternyata kami tertidur di karpet dan bukan di kasur kami masing-masing. Kupaksakan diriku bangun dan menyingkirkan tangannya dari badanku. Sepertinya semalaman aku menangis sampai akhirnya tertidur seperti ini dan kuyakin pasti mataku sembab sekali. Kulirik kaca lemari besar milikku dan ternyata dugaanku benar, mataku sembab dan terlihat seperti mata panda.

"Haaah. . ." Jika tak ingat aku ada perkuliahan, mungkin aku akan memilih meringkuk saja dirumah. Kurasa handphone milikku berbunyi. Kulihat isi pesan media sosial dari teman-temanku yang mengatakan semua perkuliahan diliburkan dan akan kembali aktif hari senin esok.

"Huh, Baguslah. . ." Gumamku lega, setidaknya aku bisa istirahat dan menata perasaanku kembali.

"Saku?" Ucapnya dengan mata masih setengah sadar melihatku yang terduduk di lantai sambil memegang ponselku.

"Ino?"

"Kau sudah bangun."

"Ya. Hari ini semua perkuliahan diliburkan dan aktif lagi hari senin." Ucapku pelan namun masih terdengar olehnya.

"Aah? Masa?" Pekiknya kaget dan membuatnya sadar 100% langsung menyambar handphone miliknya didalam tasnya.

"Asiiiik! Tidak jadi presentasi hari ini yeeees!" Serunya kegirangan dan membuatku tersenyum kecil. Yaaah, memang liburan mendadak yang aneh tapi sangat membantu. Setidaknya aku tidak akan datang ke perkuliahan dengan tampang kusut bak benang kusut saja.

.

.

"Jadi, Saku? Apa kau tetap datang?" Tanyanya padaku. Saat ini aku dan Ino sedang menonton tv dengan cemilan yang tadi Ino beli.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau." Jawabku ambigu. Jujur saja memang aku tidak tau apakah aku akan pergi atau tidak.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah saja."

"Tapi aku sudah diundang. Setidaknya aku harus hadir kan?" Ucapku pelan.

"Apa kau mau aku ikut?"

"Terserah saja." Ucapku tak peduli sambil memasukkan keripik kentang kedalam mulutku.

"Hah. . baiklah sabtu besok ya berarti? Sepertinya aku harus make over total dirimu."

"Heh?" Pekikku kaget, untung saja keripik yang kumakan tidak membuatku tersedak.

"Apa maksudmu, Ino?" Ucapku yang kaget padanya.

"Aku mau kau besok harus tampil cantik, paham. Buat dia menyesal, Saku." Ucapnya dengan semangat sambil membalikkan tubuhku dan menghadap kearahnya. Kulihat mata _aquamarine_ miliknya berkilat semangat.

"Oh ya ampun, Ino. Pakaian biasa tak masalah kan? Aku malas pakai dress." Ucapku sambil melepaskan cengkraman di bahuku.

"Tidak bisa! Enak saja! Kau mau kesana menggunakan Kemeja dan jeans saja? Konyol sekali!" Serunya kesal padaku.

"Heh? Tidak, aku kesana pake kemeja dan rok panjang kok. Kan itu acara formal jadi menurutku itu saja juga bagus." Ucapku sambil membayangkan pakaianku yang kemeja putih berenda dan rok panjang softpink milikku ditambah _wedges_ senada dengan roknya.

"Tidak! Kau harus pake dress milikku atau aku akan benar-benar mengancammu."

"Oh ayolah, ini hanya resepsi pernikahan, Ino. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu suka dengan mini-dress." Keluhku padanya.

"Hey, memangnya aku hanya punya mini-dress, tentu saja aku punya yang long-dress tau."

"Ya, ya, ya. . . ." Ucapku malas menanggapi perdebatan. Sebenarnya kalau acara seperti ini biasanya aku pakai _yukata_ dibanding dress apapun. Soalnya tubuhmu tak akan terlalu terlihat jika mengenakan _yukata_ dibanding dress.

"Nah, mumpung hari ini libur, dan besok hari H-nya. Waktunya kita mulai make overnya." Serunya semangat dan langsung menarikku bangun dari sofa keluargaku yang nyaman.

"He, hey? Kau kan bisa make over duluan."

"Tidak! Kan yang harus jadi bintangnya adalah kau, Saku! Aku hanya menemanimu."

"Tapi kan hanya berdandan biasa saja juga bisa."

"Ya ampun Sakura. Pokoknya sekarang ikuti perintahku. Aku akan membuat banyak mata melihatmu!" Ucapnya penuh semangat. Oh sepertinya hari liburku akan sangat melelahkan.

.

.

.

.

Tibalah hari dimana sebenarnya aku tak ingin tau dan berharap hari ini lewat saja. Kemarin seharian penuh aku di paksa melakukan perawatan tubuh, dari luluran sampai memanggil orang untuk membuat perawatan tubuh berjalan sempurna. Oh ya ampun, aku sebenarnya paling tidak suka menghambur-hamburkan uang, dan entah bagaimana caranya Ino meminta ijin ke Kaa- _san_ kalau ingin menggunakan kartu credit yang dititipkan Kaa- _san_ untuk kami berdua selama 2 minggu untuk keperluan yang sebenarnya tak usah sampai segitunya, oh ya ampun. Dan sejujurnya ini sangatlah berlebihan hanya untuk menghadiri pernikahan teman game online –eeh ralat, orang yang sampai detik ini masih ada di hatiku. Tapi mulai hari ini dan selamanya hanya menjadi milik orang lain. Mengingatnya membuatku sesak sendiri.

Saat ini aku dan Ino sedang berada di dalam mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Ino menuju tempat acara itu berlangsung. Kutatap pakaian yang ku kenakan. Long-dress tanpa lengan berwarna softpink dengan aksen mutiara yang disusun sedemikian rupa sebagai satu tali untuk menyanggah gaun ini dan hiasan mutiara yang dibentuk menyerupai bunga di pinggang sebelah kanan. Aku juga menggunakan wedges dengan warna serupa dan tas mungil yang kusandarkan dibahu. Aku hanya mengenakan make up seadanya –karena aku tidak suka terlalu menor, dan rambutku panjangku terbiarkan tergerai sempurna dan hanya di hiaskan bando kecil dengan mutiara kecil yang menghiasinya. Simple sesuai keinginanku.

Harus kuakui anak jurusan Tata Busana benar-benar mengerti _fashion_ ya? Kulihat Ino yang sedang menyetir. Dia juga mengenakan long-dress tanpa lengan bertali berwarna soft purple polos tanpa hiasan apapun dan rambut panjangnya hanya di sanggul sehingga memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya, dan mengenakan highheels senada dengan dress miliknya.

"Ino."

"Hm?"

"Kita pulang saja yuk."

"Kau bicara apa Saku? Kita sebentar lagi sampai ini." Ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalan.

"Tapi aku. . ."

"Tenanglah, Saku. Aku menemanimu." Ucapnya menyemangatiku dan memunculkan sedikit keberanianku. Tak terasa kami sudah sampai dimana acara pernikahan berlangsung.

.

.

.

"Silakan masuk." Ucap penjaga ballroom membuka puntu ruangan setelah aku mengisi buku tamu dan memasukkan amplop ke kotak yang disediakan.

Saat masuk kedalamnya entah kenapa semua mata tertuju padaku. Aku tidak tau pasti, tapi saat ini aku gugup sekali. Kuerat genggamanku pada Ino. Kulirik ino sepertinya dia biasa-biasa saja.

"Tenang Saku, mereka hanya kagum dan iri denganmu." Bisiknya padaku saat masuk ke Ballroom. Aku hanya diam tak menjawab dengan bahasa tubuh sekalipun.

Namun kurasakan sepertinya orang-orang sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kehadiranku dan Ino, terlihat dari mereka sudah melakukan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda. Setidaknya sedikit membuatku lega.

"Ino, kita cari tempat duduk yuk." Ucapku pelan padanya.

"Baiklah." Kami pun mencari kursi kosong yang ada. Akhirnya kami menemukan 2 kursi kosong. Kuhempaskan diriku menduduki kursi ini. Mata _emerald_ -ku menatap sekeliling ballroom yang terbilang sangat megah. Apakah orangtua Sasuke- _nii_ yang merancang semua ini?

"Saku, sepertinya mempelainya tidak ada ya?" Celetuk Ino.

"Ah, pengantinnya sedang berganti pakaian. Acaranya tadi sudah selesai. Jadi harap ditunggu." Ucap seseorang disampingku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Entah kenapa aku ingin mengambil makanan saja kalau begini.

"Ino, aku ingin mengambil _Takoyaki_. Kau mau?" Tawarku sambil bangkit dari dudukku.

"Iya, lagipula membosankan juga disini. Jadi aku ikut saja deh." Ucapnya sambil berdiri. Kami pun berjalan ke stand makanan yang terdapat di dalam ballroom.

"Permisi. _Takoyaki_ -nya 2 ya." Ucapku pada penjaga stand takoyaki itu.

"Baik. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Ucapnya sambil membuat takoyaki. Aku dan Ino saling bercakap-cakap sambil menunggu. Kurasakan ada tepukan ringan di bahuku. Aku langsung menoleh kearah siapa yang kutepuk.

"Kau? Haruno Sakura?" Ucap orang dengan setelan jas hitam dan celana hitam, tak lupa rambut panjang miliknya yang diikat di ujungnya. Kalau kulihat wajahnya mirip seperti dia.

"Iya. Maaf anda siapa ya?" Ucapku sesopan mungkin.

"Oh, maaf. Aku Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Sa, salam kenal. Uchiha- _san_." Ucapku sambil membungkukkan badanku.

"Tidak perlu se formal itu. Panggil saja Itachi-nii, sama seperti kau memanggil Sasuke."

"Ba, baiklah. . . Itachi-nii."

"Ah, Saku. Aku tunggu di tempat tadi ya." Kata Ino sambil membawa dua _takoyaki_ milikku dan dia.

"Aah, I, iya." Kataku yang mungkin tak terdengar olehnya karena sudah berjalan ketempat duduk kami sebelumnya.

"Aah, maaf aku menggangu ya?" Tanya Itachi- _nii_ padaku.

"Aah, tidak kok."

"Oh ya, tadi itu temanmu?" Tanya Itachi- _nii_ padaku.

"Bukan. Dia sepupu jauhku."

"Hm. Ternyata benar ya yang dibilang Sasuke. Kau gadis yang unik."

"Eh?" Memangnya apa yang Sasuke- _nii_ katakan?

"Kau gadis langka, aku langsung mengetahuimu karena rambut unikmu, ahahaha. . . ." Ucapnya tertawa kecil.

"Iya. Ini alami dan banyak kok yang bilang seperti itu." Balasku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya, Sakura. Sebelumnya, aku ingin minta maaf."

"Eh? Kenapa Itachi- _nii_ minta maaf? Kita kan baru ketemu."

"Maaf aku tak berhasil menghentikan pernikahan ini." Ucapnya lirih. Apa? Apa maksudnya?

"Sebenarnya aku tau hubunganmu dengan adikku. Dan sebenarnya setelah dia menyelesaikan S3-nya dan kau menyelesaikan S1-mu, dia ingin melamarmu. Tapi, orangtua kami tidak mengijinkannya mengingat kau dengan dia berbeda jauh. Dan pernikahan ini pun diselenggarakan oleh orangtuaku untuk mengikat persatuan dengan perusahaan yang dibangun oleh ayahku. Jadi maafkan aku." Jelasnya sambil membungkukkan badannya. Aku hanya diam tak bergeming. Berarti dia memang berjuang? Tapi terhambat oleh orangtuanya.

"Ti, tidak apa, Itachi- _nii_. Makasih mencoba membantu Sasuke- _nii_. Aku senang." Ucapku menahan tangisku. Cepat-cepat kubuka tasku untuk mengambil saputangan didalamnya. Tak akan kubiarkan airmataku merusak riasan yang sudah dibuat oleh Ino.

"Sakura."

"Tak apa Itachi- _nii_ , a, aku juga sadar diri kok. Aku tak mungkin bisa bersamanya. Walau dulu dia berkata juga menyukaiku, tapi jika takdir tak mengijinkan, aku bisa apa?" Kataku sebisa mungkin tidak bersuara getar menahan tangis.

"Maaf. Maaf sekali lagi. Dan ini untukmu." Kata Itachi- _nii_ sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat kecil padaku.

"Apa ini?" Ucapku sambil menerima surat kecil itu.

"Itu dari Sasuke, khusus untukmu." Ucapnya lagi. Aku hanya memandang singkat surat pemberian ini. Entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakan jangan membukanya disini. Kusimpan surat ini dalam tasku.

"Makasih kak. Hmm, aku akan ke tempat Sasuke- _nii_ disana. Terimakasih Itachi- _nii_ atas semuanya. Semua hal yang Itachi- _nii_ lakukan untukku dan Sasuke- _nii_. _Arigatou, hountou ni arigatou_." Ucapku sambil tersenyum sebisaku. Dan bisa kulihat kedua mempelai hari ini sedang memasuki ruangan kembali.

"Oh ya Itachi- _nii_ , aku harus kembali ke tempatku. Kasian sepupuku menungguku. Makasih suratnya. Nanti aku akan menyalaminya setelah menghabiskan _takoyaki_ -ku." Lanjutku sambil berjalan ke tempat Ino berada. Setidaknya sekarang aku tau apa yang harus kukatakan nanti didepannya.

"Sakura? Kenapa malah balik kesini?" Tanya Ino yang menahan suapan _takoyaki_ miliknya saat melihatku berjalan kearahnya. Aku mendudukkan diriku dan mengambil jatah _takoyaki_ -ku.

Kumasukkan satu kedalam mulutku. Masih hangat ternyata. Ku kunyah dengan lembut sebelum masuk ke tenggorokanku. Rasanya enak.

"Hey, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Katanya terdengar kesal.

"Loh? Kalau sudah selesai buat apa masih disitu?" Ucapku sambil memakan lagi milikku.

"Haaah. . . baiklah. Setelah ini kau mau apa? Tuh mempelainya sudah ada."

"Hm? Mungkin setelah ini aku ingin menyalami mereka dan pulang. Aku sudah tidak tahan berada disini lama-lama." Ucapku langsung melahap _takoyaki_ -ku.

"Haaah. . . baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu." Aku senang, setidaknya aku ditemani seseorang yang kupercaya.

.

.

.

Disinilah aku berada, berjalan kearah kedua mempelai disana. Sepertinya sudah tidak ada antrian lagi saat ini. Jadi aku bisa leluasa berbicara dengannya.

Kugenggam erat tangan Ino saat sudah mendekati kedua mempelai yang menyalami orang terakhir. Kurasakan Sasuke- _nii_ melihat kearahku dengan terkejut –atau ini hanya perasaanku saja?

Kulihat dia mengenakan tuksedo putih dan disampingnya sosok mempelai wanita memakai gaun pengantin putih yang sangat indah. Aku sampai takjub melihatnya, benar-benar cantik.

"Hallo Sasuke- _nii_." Sapaku yang sudah tepat di hadapannya sambil menyalami mempelai wanita terlebih dahulu.

"Sakura? Kau, kau datang?" Ucapnya terdengar gugup, mungkin kaget melihatku disini ya?

"Tentu saja. Aku kan sudah diundang. Jadi sudah sewajarnya aku datang bukan?"

"Hn, Saku. Aku. . . ."

"Aku paham kok." Kataku memotong ucapannya. Kulirik sedikit Ino sedang bercakap-cakap dengan sang mempelai wanita. Mungkin dia ingin mengulur waktu untukku.

"Aku paham, Sasuke- _nii_. Ini semua bukan kemauan Nii- _san_. Itachi- _nii_ sudah mengatakan semuanya tadi saat menemukanku. Akulah yang minta maaf karena aku tak mengerti apapun. Aku senang, mungkin sampai detik ini Sasuke- _nii_ masih menyimpan rapi perasaan itu. Tapi, mulai sekarang lihatlah Shion- _nee_ seorang. Aku sadar bahwa takdir tidak mengijinkan kita bersama. Aku sangat sedih sebenarnya. Tapi karena aku menyukai Sasuke- _nii_ , aaah, lebih tepatnya sampai detik ini aku mencintai Sasuke- _nii_. Jadi aku harus melepasmu. Karena cinta pun membutuhkan pengorbanan. Dan pengorbananku saat ini adalah melepaskan Sasuke-nii. Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa bersamamu karena perbedaan kita yang bagaikan jurang –yaah, jurang waktu lebih tepatnya. Terimakasih, terimakasih membuatku mencintaimu. Karena mencintaimu membuatku lebih dewasa. _Arigatou_ , Sasuke- _nii_." Ucapku tersenyum tak terasa airmataku sedikit meluncur menuruni pipiku.

Kupindahkan langkahku mendekati mempelai wanita –Shion- _nee_.

"Hallo, Shion- _nee_. Perkenalkan aku Sakura." Ucapku mengulurkan tanganku.

"Salam kenal Sakura, aku sudah tau dari sepupumu ini." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut padaku. Satu kata untuknya, cantik.

"Hmm, Shion- _nee_ , mungkin ini pertemuan kita yang pertama ya. Tapi aku merasa Nee- _san_ sangat cocok untuk Sasuke- _nii_. Tolong, jagalah dia ya Nee- _san_. Dia itu terkadang masih terlihat seperti anak kecil, tapi dibalik itu dia juga bisa jadi sosok yang hebat dan bisa diandalkan. Aku percaya kalau Shion- _nee_ akan membahagiakan Sasuke- _nii_ , karena aku tak akan bisa melakukan hal itu. Dan saat ini yang bisa membahagiakannya hanyalah Shion- _nee_ seorang. Aku selalu mendoakan kebahagiaan kalian." Ucapku tulus dan tersenyum padanya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhku serasa dipeluk olehnya.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih. Aku tau kau pasti berat bukan? Maafkan aku." Katanya sambil tetap memelukku. Entah kenapa kurasa dia tau tentang diriku yang menyukai Sasuke- _nii_. Kulepaskan pelukannya perlahan dan menatap mata violet miliknya.

"Shion- _nee_ tidak salah kok. Lagipula akulah yang minta maaf disini. Maafkan aku ya, Shion- _nee_ , Sasuke- _nii_. Kalian harus berbahagia ya." Ucapku sambil memegang salah satu tangan mereka dan mengatkan kedua telapak tangan mereka. Aku tersenyum senang. Setidaknya saat ini aku melakukan hal yang benar.

"Oh ya, Sasuke-nii?"

"Y, ya?"

"Bolehkah aku ' _Break_ ' karakter milikku dan kakak? Aku ingin mencari yang lainnya."

"Tak masalah." Aku mendengar jawaban itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sasuke- _nii_ , Shion- _nee_. Kuucapkan selamat menempuh hidup baru. Semoga selalu berbahagia." Kataku tersenyum tulus. Aku langsung berpamitan dengan mereka dan berjalan keluar Ballroom ini. Mulai saat ini aku harus melangkah maju dan jangan ragu lagi.

.

.

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Tak kusangka kau akan bertindak seperti itu. Kupikir kau akan menamparnya." Ucap Ino yang menyetir mobilnya. Saat ini aku dan Ino sudah keluar dari hotel dimana acara itu berlangsung.

"Entahlah. Aku melakukan hal itu karena hatiku dan pikiranku sama. Jadi saat ini aku tak memiliki penyesalan apapun. Walau mungkin aku juga tak mungkin bohong tadi saat melakukan hal itu aku ingin menangis. Namun sepertinya air mataku tidak mengalir sama sekali."

"Hmm, sepupuku sudah dewasa rupanya ya. Hehehehe. . . ."

"Hey, kita kan memang harus dewasa. Kan sudah mahasiswa dan bukan balita umur lima tahun. Kau ini ada-ada saja, Ino." Kutepuk pelan lengannya.

"Hey, nanti kita bisa kecelakaan tau." Ucapnya pura-pura kesal. Aku hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Kita mau kemana nih? Jalan-jalan yuk. Aku tau kau ingin melampiaskan bukan?" Lanjutnya sambil tetap focus kedepan.

"Haaah, terserah kau sajalah, Ino. Kalaupun jalan-jalan, tidak enak tau mengenakan pakaian ini." Sunggutku padanya. Oh ayolah tidak mungkin kan kemana-mana menggunakan ini?

"Hahahaha. . . tenang saja, Saku. Aku membawa pakaian ganti kita kok. Jadi sekarang kita pergi ya. Waktunya nikmati liburan." Serunya semangat dan melajukan mobilnya. Aku hanya tersenyum maklum saja. Oh iya, aku lupa surat yang diberikan Itachi- _nii_.

Kubuka tasku dan mengambil sepucuk surat pemberian Itachi- _nii_. Kubaca perlahan kata-kata disana. Tak terasa air mataku tumpah kembali. Kupikir air mataku ini tak akan tumpah lagi mengingat aku melakukan hal yang tak banyak orang bisa melakukannya.

"Sa, sakura? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Tak apa, Ino. Biarkan, biarkan air mata ini mengalir sampai dia lelah sendiri." Ucapku sambil tetap menatap surat dihadapanku. Mungkin benar, saat ini takdir dunia tidak menginginkan kita bersama. Tapi aku akan menyimpan semua kenangan kita disudut hatiku. Dan semoga kita di pertemukan kembali di keabadian. Loving you too, Sasuke- _nii_.

.

.

.

 _Dear, Sakura._

 _Maaf bila aku menyakitimu._

 _Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa memperjuangkan perasaan kita._

 _Namun aku senang bisa mengenalmu, berawal dari game itu._

 _Ternyata masih ada gadis sepertimu. Aku senang mengenalmu, membantumu, bahkan mencintaimu._

 _Namun maafkan aku jika berakhir seperti ini. Takdir dunia tidak menginginkan kita bersama._

 _Tapi percayalah..._

 _Hingga mata terpejam_

 _Nafas berhenti_

 _Jiwa meninggalkan raga_

 _Kamu kan selalu di sudut hatiku dan tak tergantikan._

 _Sampai kita akan dipertemukan di keabadian._

 _Loving you,_

 _Uchiha Sasuke_

.

.

 **The end**

 **Huuuuaaaaa fic apakah ini? Ini? Ini aaaaah aku tak tau ini sudah pas apa belum ya? Apa alurnya kecepetan? Semoga saja tidak karena aku sudah mencoba mengulur"nya T_T**

 **Hiikkksss. . . Hurt/Comfort-nya dah berasa belum? Kalau belum maaf deh karena ya begitulah aku masih perlu banyak belajar. Dan uukkh jika ini terjadi sungguhan padaku harus kulakukan seperti Sakura-nee #lah napa malah curhat?**

 **Oh sebenarnya jujur saja dilema berat siapa gadis yg jadi umm ya begitulah. Sempat terpikir olehku Hinata atau Karin. Tapi. . . . aku tak rela kalau Hinata ataupun Karin bersanding dengan Sasuke. Oke kalo fic buatan Author lainnnya aku tak masalah, masalahnya aku sendiri tak tega untuk memasangkan Sasuke selain Sakura ukkh ini saja ambil tengah" saja yaitu, Shion. #padahal mah sama" kaga rela boooo T_T**

 **Maafkan daku SSL atau Savers endingnya ummm begini huweeeee T_T #jangan jadikan saya daging guling yang siap dilempar ke lubang buaya ya amfuuun X(**

 **Humm, makasih ya yang mau menyempatkan diri me review chapter pertama XD**

 **Yoosh! Akhir kata-kata dari author kawaii ini #ditimpuk reader *huwaa. Silakan review ya. Menerima flame asalkan ngeflame ceritanya dengan alasan yang jelas dan bisa memberi solusi, dan bukan ngeflame karakternya. Mohon maaf kalo banyak salah disana sini** **karena saya pun masih belajar** **:3**

 **Please Reviewnya Minna :3**


End file.
